Breaking Reality
by Arabella-x
Summary: Sequel to Closing Midnight. Jacob and Renesmee are married. Will they get their hapilly ever after?
1. Wedding

_**I'm Back! This is the sequel to Closing Midnight. I really don't know what to name it, suggestions anyone? This is a long chapter for me; take it as a New Year's gift. Hope everyone has a brilliant 2010!** **I also have a one-shot ready, but I'm not sure whether to post it or not... you'll see tomorrow :) Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *sigh*_**

**

* * *

**_Jacob was kissing me. I was running my hands through his silky black hair and down his muscled chest. His kisses became more intense and powerful. He wanted me.__ I was in pure paradise_.

"Wake up, baby!"

I groaned. Why now? What harm would five extra minutes have done? Except let me have the perfect time with Jake…

"Renesmee, honey, not that I don't want you to sleep, but if you don't wake up now Alice might get annoyed she won't have enough time to get you ready. You should have more energy on your wedding day, you know!" Dad was smiling at me as I lazily opened my eyes.

Wedding day? I immediately sprung to life. Today, I was getting married. That's right; I was six years old and getting married. I made to get out of bed, but dad stopped me. He cleared his throat.

"Renesmee, I want to talk to you. You are one of the most important people in my life. I love you so much, and I can't believe I have to give you up now. I just want you to know, that no matter how old you are you will always be my little girl. Nothing can change that, not even you marrying Jacob. If you ever need me, for anything, even if you just want a hug from your daddy, I'll be here. Jasper and Emmett too, you will always be their little niece and all of us would do anything for you baby, don't forget that. I'm so proud of you for everything you've done so far, and everything I know you will do in the future. I couldn't be happier for you; and that's the truth."

I felt the tears welling up. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot, but you're not giving me up. I'll always be yours. Just think of it as sharing, Jacob will be my husband, but you will still and forever be my dad. I love you." Of course the tears would fall now; I'd been awake for all of five minutes and I'm bawling already. Dad crushed my into a hug whispering "my baby" and hiding his face in my hair.

After about five minutes, dad pulled away and said, "We better head up to the house, Alice and Rose will be getting stressed." I nodded in agreement, but the bang of our door distracted me.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" _Uh-oh._ A pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder. Emmett ran from the cottage without an explanation; I briefly caught dad's face break into a grin as Emmett ran with me the entire way to the house. Emmett came to an abrupt stop at the back entrance to the house and set me down.

"That was fun, huh Nessie?" He grinned like a kid.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded a little notice…" He flicked my nose playfully. I turned to face the window, and shrieked as a pale face was pressed flat against the window staring at me, eyes bulging. Emmett laughed hysterically, and Jasper emerged from the house, also laughing.

"Gotcha, kid." He lifted me up and began spinning me around, vampire speed. It wasn't long before I felt dizzy. He sensed it and put me down. I wobbled a bit, but Jasper held me tightly.

I frowned. "What's with everyone treating me like a child today? Emmett, we haven't run like that in ages. Jazz, you used to do that years ago, when I was tiny! I'm getting married today! "

Jasper looked down at me from his lanky frame. "Nessie, you're still tiny, so don't be stupid. You're still six, therefore a child so we can treat you like a child at times if necessary. Besides, you're right. You are getting married and we won't have a much fun together anymore. You'll be with Jacob all the time."

I hated when people got all sentimental on me. "Don't be stupid! Of course we will have as much fun. Jasper, I'm still going to fight you until I win; everyday of forever if I have too, and Emmett, we will still be going hunting together. I love showing you up getting the best grizzlies! You two are the best uncles any girl could wish for. I love you both!"

Jasper grinned, hugging me again. "We love you too Nessie, but for the record, you will never beat me." I laughed. I wondered why Emmett was joining in the hugging. I turned to face him, and his expression was hilarious. His eyebrows were pulled together in a frown, and his lips were pouted. He looked like a two year old who hadn't gotten his way.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"You do not get the biggest grizzly." He was still pouting. I rolled my eyes at him but ran and jumped into his arms, holding his neck to hug him.

"Well…" I said slowly. I looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Only joking."

"Good!" He shouted. "Now, let's get you inside!"

The house was buzzing. Esme blindfolded me under Alice's orders and pulled me up the staircase into Rosalie's room. She pecked my cheek.

"Oh, Nessie! I can't believe you're getting married. It seemed like just yesterday when I was feeding you and you were so small. Look at you now! All grown up, this is wonderful!" My grandma was glowing and looked like she was about to break down crying, if that were possible. I hugged her gently before she grinned and rushed off to begin cooking for the guests.

There were a lot of werewolves coming, and they would need a lot of food. Esme was overjoyed to be cooking for them. I wandered around Rosalie's room; sitting on her bed waiting for my Auntie's to appear. Mom was at Charlie's hotel at the minute, and then she was going to pick up my dress from the store. Alice had gotten it made especially, her design, and the dressmaker had insisted on it being picked up on the day since the bridesmaid dresses were being cleaned there as well. Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids. My mom wasn't one, because that would be too weird, even for us. I couldn't have any of my friends as bridesmaids, not that I even really had any. I had some back in Forks, but we had to leave there when someone threatened our secret. A few days after Jacob proposed to me, we moved to Corvallis, Oregon. It was a good location for us; enough rain and cloud cover for us to be inconspicuous. It wasn't that far from Forks, mom was happy here because she wouldn't have to travel half the world to visit Charlie. Esme had bought a magnificent house here, and decorated it perfectly. Only about a mile away from the house small cottages existed. Esme had bought all three of them, simply because they were beautiful. There were often used by my mom, dad and me, but when Jacob and I married we would live in them most of the time.

Ah, Jacob. He really was giving up so much for me, for us. We had come to a compromise with Sam's pack and it had taken a while. Sam and Emily had a little baby girl, Whitney. The problem was that Emily was human and Sam wasn't, so Emily would age while Sam wouldn't. Sam wanted to give up being a werewolf now, and be an Elder like Billy, or Sue. His plan was to leave Jake as the only Alpha, but since we moved away it couldn't happen. Sam is twenty-eight now, and Emily is twenty-four. Of course, Sam could pass for in his thirties and Emily looked young. Sam reckons he has just over ten years before Emily will catch up with him physically, so he is willing to stay Alpha until then. Leah was willing to go back to Sam's pack now, because of the whole Keith-imprint-thing. She had no reason to resent Sam now; she simply wasn't in love with him anymore. Now there was only one pack again and Sam was still the Alpha until he gave up, when Jake would take over. As I said, Corvallis isn't that far from Forks so Jacob can check into the pack regularly and will be there for any serious meetings or fights. It's a six and a half hour drive to Forks from where we live, and that's when normal people drive. Not super-fast vampire or werewolf driving. We could probably run in half the time. It was the perfect location.

I was snapped out of my reverie when my Aunt's finally came into Rose's room, pulling a cart of beauty supplies. That's right, an actual _cart. _Alice fixed a chair with a stack of bridal magazines to keep me occupied. She looked up at me properly for the first time.

"Renesmee, what on earth is wrong with your hair? What have you done?!" She shouted.

What was she talking about? I glanced in the mirror. _Oh, I see._ My waist length bronze curls were knotted everywhere and sticking out in random directions. There was even a leaf in it. It was really big and static. "Well, Alice, I never had time to brush it this morning before Em came and kidnapped me, and ran the whole ran through the forest with me on his shoulders. Leaves must be caught in it, and then Jazz spun me around, which probably didn't help the state of it…"

She sighed. "I'm going to have a word with them. They should be more careful. It's your _hair_, after all." I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie grabbed a brush and yanked it through my knots. I screamed. "Shh, Nessie, or it'll take longer." She continued pulling through the impossible mess. Next, she led me to the bathroom and washed my hair with a strawberry shampoo, which smelt lovely. Rosalie wanted to keep my hair curly, because Jacob liked that best. Half-way through the hair-drying process, Alice stopped.

"Bella, Charlie and Sue are back!" My grandpa and step-grandma were staying at a hotel, so they could be here quicker. Mom knew Charlie wouldn't let her or Edward drive normally, and neither had the patience on my wedding day, so Charlie decided he and Sue would stay at a nearby hotel with Jacob and Seth, so they could get here easier. I was glad grandpa was here, I wanted him to be. The day Jake and I told him of our engagement, he fainted. Jake caught him and we sat with him until he came around. He asked questions, we explained about the imprint and its meaning which helped Charlie understand the situation. He accepted it finally. I could hear the rough movement downstairs, Sue speaking to Esme offering to help cook, Charlie conversing with my dad. Mom fluidly entered the room, laying the dresses out on Rose's bed, before coming to join my aunt's in making me beautiful.

One hour later, I was standing in the middle of the huge room with my mom. I was worried she would have given me another speech, I'd already cried at Dad's and my uncles, but she didn't. We went hunting last night, just us, and she said what she wanted then. I stepped into the wide dress and pulled it up over my body. Mom tugged the back, pulling the buttons together. I could hardly breathe.

"It's so tight." I moaned.

Mom laughed. "Of course it is, Renesmee, it's a corset. It's the most fashionable thing now; of course you have one, thanks to Alice."

I sighed; she was right. I'd have to bear it. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. The dress caught my attention. It was so beautiful; Alice had done amazing at finding it. The corset pulled in all the right places, accentuating my curves. The satin feel was smooth against my skin and the soft swirly pattern along the corset looked so beautiful. Where the corset stopped, the bottom of my dress flowed freely, gliding out at my hips to the floor. The train had some small diamonds on it, an extra bit of detail. The train worked perfectly with my tiara. My hair, a small bit twisted on top of my head so the tiara could fit, fell in perfect ringlets. My skin was flawless, as was my makeup.

I owed Rosalie, Alice and my mom my life for making me look like this. I loved them.

"It's perfect Mom, thank you." Alice and Rosalie bounced in, only a second later, in their silver dresses.

"Yay!" Alice trilled. "I knew you'd love it. Anyway, time to go!"

Was she joking? I hadn't heard everyone arrive, hadn't noticed mom changing. I hadn't taken notice of the soft music playing downstairs. I was out of time for preparation. The nerves kicked in.

"Wait!" Mom squealed. We all looked at her. "She needs something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"I can solve that." Daddy walked into the room, holding a box. He opened it and Mom gasped. "Honey, Bella had these when she married me. They were your grandma Renee's. We thought you'd like them." Mom slid the blue hair clips into my curls.

"Thanks, dad, mom." I grinned. "Something borrowed?"

Rosalie came back into the room, holding a thin silver necklace. At the end of the chain there was the letter R. It was small, and beautiful. "Emmett got me it for one of our anniversaries, it has real diamonds. I'm going to need it back." She smiled at me, her perfect teeth glittering. She clasped the necklace on; it worked perfectly with the dress.

"It's perfect Rose, thanks." I was glad we had the same initials.

"Nessie, it's time." Dad said, taking a deep breath. I mimicked his actions. I was nervous, beyond belief. I wanted to marry Jacob, of course, but it was just the whole concept of getting married. I'd be okay once I saw Jacob. Dad linked arms with me and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, Nessie."

"Love you too, Daddy. Thanks." I smiled.

"I love you too, Renesmee!" Mom chimed in.

"I know, Mom. Love you too."

"I love you all!" I looked around, and Emmett was bouncing in his tux. "Bella, you're needed downstairs. I was sent to get you. So now we've established how much we love each other, can I take Bella downstairs?"

We all laughed, and Emmett walked away with mom. "I'm ready." I said. I faintly heard the music play from below, thanks to Jacob's sister Rachel. Alice and Rosalie left the room, beginning the journey down the spiral staircase. I clutched dad's arm tighter. I think I forgot how to walk, because dad seemed to be pulling me. Or, maybe I was imagining things. At the top of the staircase, I could see Alice and Rose walking down the aisle, all eyes on them and their astounding beauty. How could I follow them?

Slowly, I made my way down the steps, in my killer cream stilettos. Not that I was worried about falling, but it added to the effect. One of our guests, a vampire for that matter, could not keep his eyes of Bella, and I heard Dad growl quietly. Typical, you'd think he'd be used to it with mom being so beautiful. The music changed, and all the guests stood and faced me. That was my cue. Holding my dad, I walked down the aisle with the biggest grin on my face. My mom seemed to be tearlessly sobbing and Charlie was shedding a few tears. That's when Jacob came into my vision. He was unbelievable, perfectly perfect. He was glowing almost, his happiness radiating out from him. I felt exactly the same. Dad took my hand and placed it into Jacob's. Jacob squeezed it gently. That was the official "giving away" part. The minister spoke a few words about my dad giving me away, and I could see him choke up. He went and sat beside Mom, holding her hand. Mine was firmly in Jake's. The minister carried on talking about love, and we did the traditional vows.

"Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled, trying not to make it obvious that I was crying. "I do."

"And, do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath; from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice broke. Seth was Jacob's best man. He couldn't decide between Quil and Embry so they are both Usher's at the door and have their own entertainment spots during the night. Seth was the first person in Jacob's pack; Jake wanted to thank him for believing in him. Seth passed Jacob the rings, which we slid on to each others finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister spoke loudly. Jacob took my face in his hands, tracing around my eyes.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Without giving me a moment to respond, he pressed his lips to mine. A powerful kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck unwillingly to let go, running my hands through his hair. Too soon, we broke apart. Hand in hand, we made our way to our families.

This was the first moment in my forever with Jacob.


	2. Leaving

The reception began straight after the photos. Alice's decorations were amazing. Red and silver banners hung around the massive main room. Fairy lights surrounded the walls and a mixture of balloons were placed in perfectly arranged bunches alongside the matching bouquets of flowers. In the middle of the room stood a massive silver table which held an assortment of food. Seth and my father both gave touching speeches that made me cry and I'm positive I saw Jacob shed a tear. Esme opened the side door so that the clearing outside the house was accessible. Esme seemed to reappear with more food every five minutes. She began to glow when the wolves ate all her food and gave her compliments. My dad had made a mixed CD of all the songs we loved and began to play it in a massive room, which was empty except for a few tables, chairs, and disco lights.

I had to get round and greet everyone. The vampires and the werewolves were brought together by Jake and me. Some were even talking, curious about the unusual bond between the families.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in a year. I'm offended." A mocking tone said from behind. I spun around.

"Zafrina! How are you?" I threw myself at her in a hug.

"Nessie," she laughed, "I'm good. Wow, you've grown so much since last time. You look about three years older! Congratulations on getting married!"

I smiled. "Yeah well, you know me! Where's Kachiri and Senna?" My question was answered as the two vampires appeared behind Zafrina and hugged me. I'd gotten close to the Amazon coven since they helped protect me all those years ago. Mom promised we'd visit Zafrina, which we did, and we'd become good friends. I'd had many visits over the years and they'd come to us as well.

"This feels like a little reunion, doesn't it? Senna grinned. "Except last time we were all together it was in fear of you. Now, it's in joy of you! I love seeing everyone!"

She was right. Everyone was here: The Irish coven, The Egyptians, The Amazons and the Denali's. Kate and Garrett arrived together, never letting go of each other. I felt a hint of pride that my existence helped them come together.

"So, Mrs. Black, may I have this dance?" I whirled around to see my _husband_ standing there grinning.

"Well, of course you can Mr. Black." I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor as the music began. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Even in my stilettos he was still towering over me. It wasn't fair I'd inherited my mother's height. Jacob placed his hands around my waist and closed the distance between our bodies. My head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. We danced in comfortable silence, enjoying holding each other. I didn't notice the songs changing until my family joined us on the floor. Mom, dad, Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Not long after more couples came and joined us. The werewolves were all here too, with their imprints. Sam and Emily had left the baby with Emily's mom. Claire was here though, because Quil had insisted she stayed with him and he would look after her. My head was safely tucked away under Jake's neck when a cold hand touched me, pulling me back.

"Am I allowed to dance with my daughter now?" Dad grinned. I nodded back, almost reluctant to leave Jacob. Jacob grabbed mom and danced with her. I wasn't bothered about them anymore. It was in the past, and I'm the future. _I'm_ the imprint, not mom. I'm the one he's destined with. Mom and dad were destined to be together. Nearly losing Jake to Kiana's coven a while ago had changed my perspective on life; and life as a half-vampire was always confusing. Now, I'd finally felt that I'd found my place. I'd never fit with the humans, or even the vampires. I was like Jake, half and half, never fitting anywhere; except with each other. That's just destiny.

Dad, who was laughing at Rosalie walking past all the werewolves with a smug expression, pulled me closer. "I'm truly happy for you Nessie. You couldn't have found anyone better than Jacob, trust me, I know." He grinned tapping his head.

"I know, Daddy. Thanks for being so cool with this." He just nodded and we continued dancing, until Emmett took hold of me.

"Right, lemme show my niece how to dance properly!" He ran onto the floor, pulling me behind him. I could almost feel the blush creeping up on me. I danced with everyone, before finally returning to Jacob.

"Renesmee? Follow me." Mom called out. I kissed Jacob quickly and made my way to where her voice came from. She led me right round the back of the house, and up through the front door into her and dad's room. Alice was standing there without _three _full suitcases.

"Three? Alice, my limit is two." She glared at me.

"Actually, this one's for Jacob." She pointed to the middle sized one. I had no argument. "Now here, put this on." She threw me a dress. I slid into it, feeling the soft fabric float around me. It was short, light blue with spaghetti straps and when I spun around it floated out. It was, without a doubt, designer. She teamed it with a pair of blue heels. Typical. Well, with this dress at least I knew I was going somewhere hot. Mom wanted it to be a surprise for me, like hers was. I was convinced for a while I was going to Isle Esme, but I had already had a visit there during my childhood and knowing Jacob, he's pick someone I haven't been which meant anywhere hot and sunny. Alice looked back at me. "You look perfect, but take your hair clips out. It'll hurt later. I'm going to leave these in the car." She grabbed the suitcases and left the room. Mom began pulling the clips from my hair, tugging them.

"Ow!" Mom rolled her eyes back at me.

"This is weird. Just over six years ago I was only going on my honeymoon, and then you happened, and now only six years later, you're going on your honeymoon!"

I laughed. "I know, Momma. It's weird. I have to go now, okay? I'll call you as soon as I arrive. I'll call every night. I'll miss you so much!" I would miss them _all._ We'd never been apart for long. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Nessie, have fun. Not too much fun though…"

"Mom! I'm married now! I can have as much fun as I want too, and I plan on doing so."

Mom cringed slightly. "Sorry, it's weird! Stupid Jacob." She sighed. I didn't even take the time to understand her. I kissed her cheek and made my way downstairs again, looking for Dad. I spotted him talking to the Denali's.

"Daddy! I'm leaving now, Jake's waiting outside with everyone. Love you, call soon!" I pushed him forward while talking, saying my goodbyes to all the guests along the way. He went along willingly. Momma was outside, and dad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She cuddled into him. I kissed goodbye to everyone and slid in beside Jacob. As the car drove off, everyone screamed and cheered.

"So, Mrs. Black, are you excited?" Jake grinned.

I cuddled in closer. "More than you can imagine." I whispered so the driver couldn't hear. "Where are we going?"

Jacob pretended to zip his lips. I ignored that and kissed him. Too soon, way too soon to be letting go of Jacob, we pulled up to the airport. Jacob got a trolley to put the luggage on as not to look suspicious easily carrying three suitcases. We made our way quickly through the crowded airport, and boarding the plane in first class.

"This is just a connection to Florida." Jacob smiled. I nodded and got myself comfortable for the journey.

"Jacob. What do you think it will be like?" By it, I meant my pregnancy and my child-hopefully. He looked at me surprised for a moment, understanding.

"Beautiful, like you. Smart. Perfect."

"Yes, but do you think it'll be like me? Grow fast? Will I be like my mom?" I whispered.

Jacob eyes flashed with fear. "No. You won't be, I mean, that was because of Edward. I'm human, almost. And Bella was human, you're not. There is a difference. You will be fine."

I couldn't take my eyes of the mask of fear on his face. "If something happens, you'll look after the child, won't you? You won't… want to kill it?" I trailed off.

He looked me sternly. "Nessie, that was different. I can't hurt my baby. I won't. Besides, nothing will happen to you, so stop talking stupidly."

I shut up. We arrived at the next airport soon and boarded this plane. I still didn't know what was happening. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I didn't know how many minutes, hours or days had passed while I was snuggled into Jake's chest, but I was awoken by the sound of a microphone booming through the plane.

"Hello, passengers. Welcome to Hawaii."

I squealed when I stepped outside and saw it was real. _Hawaii._

"Jacob! This is perfect! You are perfect; oh this will be the best honeymoon ever!"

_I know this chapter isn't very eventful. I didn't want to just skip to the reception and leaving, it felt odd. IThis chapter is just a filler really. Anyway, about the next chapter. I know lots of people can write proper smut, but I'm not one of those people. I've only turned fifteen, and it's just not happening. I don't even feel comfortable trying it. Immature, right? So I'm going to keep it rough, if you've read my one-shot Mornings, you'll understand. If anyone can write smut, and wants too, message me and I'll leave a note on here with a link to it. Thanks! _


	3. Honeymoon

It was a two hour drive to the place we were staying. The nerves were kicking in now, because night was falling; the night of my honeymoon. I didn't know how to do this right. We pulled up outside a beach and I noticed a large white house facing the ocean. It was a beautiful view, and the house had a backyard with a swimming pool and tennis courts.

"Wow. Who did you borrow this from Jacob?"

He grinned casually. "Actually, it's yours. Edward and I have been searching for months for a place like this for you. It's pretty secluded here, this beach is so far from the centre and people prefer the ones closer to them."

"Jake! You shouldn't have. I love it and all, but I don't have anything to give you." I mumbled, embarrassed. He pressed his finger underneath my chin and raised it,

"You gave me _you_, that's more than enough." No more words were spoken, but he lifted me into his arms and walked through the door. We looked around the house at the tropical colors, so different than the ones usually favored by the Cullen's. The main room was a beautiful red, but all I could concentrate on was the massive bed in the middle. Jacob noticed my staring. "Do you, want to go and have a shower or something?"

"Yes. I'd like that." I trembled making my way to the bathroom. My hair felt very stiff from all the products my Aunt's had used on it today, so I thought washing it would be a good idea. The shampoo scent relaxed me and the hot water loosened my tense muscles. I took ages, calming my breaths. Rosalie had waxed me yesterday saying my hair grew fast that it would be too much effort to shave, and thankfully I was perfectly smooth still. Finally, I got out off the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I took my time drying my hair. I padded back into the bedroom and checked my suitcases. I noticed a lot of pink and frills, but also more casual stuff like sweats and tank tops. I made a mental note to thank mom for adding them in. I couldn't be bothered looking, so I sniffed out what seemed innocent enough lingerie; red and black lacy material. They nearly scared me, but I remembered that trip to Seattle, which seemed a lifetime ago, where I showed Jacob my new underwear using my vampire gift. He loved that, and this was for him. I slipped into a silky red nightgown over my underwear, although it was useless at covering me up; exactly what I was aiming for.

Jacob came into the room holding the two leftover suitcases. "Nessie, do you think we should-" He broke off when he looked up at me and his mouth dropped open. The suitcases fell with a bang. "Uh, that's, um wow." I felt a wave of satisfaction as his cheeks blushed.

"It's all for you, baby." I tried to speak in a seductive tone, but I thought I sounded stupid. It must have succeeded on some level because Jacob threw himself at my in a fiery kiss. His hot tongue rolled around my mouth, but it wasn't enough. I grabbed his hair in my fingers and clutched him tight. His hands slid down my back and gripped my hips. I moaned quietly when his lips left mine, but only to moan again in pleasure when he placed kisses down my neck and alone my collarbone. I put my hands under his fitted black top and lifted it over his head to reveal his perfectly muscled chest and ran my hands down it. Jacob pulled off my nightgown leaving me only in my flimsy underwear, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Jacob looked at me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." My eyes fluttered as he placed soft kisses along my stomach. His fingers clasped at my bra strap, before it was discarded along with my underwear. Jacob brought his attention back to my mouth as I pulled his pants off him. He pushed me back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. His fingers worked in magical ways that made me wonder how it was possible to feel this good. I couldn't be possible to feel better, but then it did. As Jacob slid into me, I felt a twinge of pain, but the gentle kisses on my neck reassured me. Jacob's eyes met mine, and all pain vanished and it was pure pleasure. He never broke my eye contact as he moved in a perfect rhythm; it felt like we were meant to be like this, we just fitted.

"Nessie. Nessie, my beautiful Nessie." Jacob eye's closed for the first time and so did mine. The pleasure was too much to bear. I was on the edge.

"I love you." We both said simultaneously as we came together. We were so in tune together, and nothing could break us. I couldn't be closer, physically or emotionally, to Jacob than I was right now.

Without really moving my body, I lay my head against Jacob's chest. We lay in perfect silence holding each other, until the red shimmer of the sunset faded into the blackness of the night.

* * *

_I actually found this hard to write. I didn't feel comfortable doing a detailed sex scene, so I didn't. It's not graphic. Besides, I wanted a love scene- not a sex scene. Also, I've had so many story alerts, author alerts and hits to this story but only 7 reviews. You guys can do better. The more reviews, the better inspiration I get, see?_


	4. Results

A sudden weight was lifted of the bed, and I was awoken by the difference of pressure on the king sized bed. Jacob froze in his position staring at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you! I just need to go to the toilet!" I couldn't help but laugh at his dancing on the spot.

"Go!" I shouted. He disappeared behind the door and I lay back on the bed. Memories from last night flooded into my mind. I thought nothing could be stronger than an imprint, but what I felt last night made me question that. I was awake now, so I couldn't fall back asleep. I got up and got ready in a cute yellow sundress. I began to unpack our suitcases; we hadn't had much time last night. Jake came back into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

I kissed his nose. "Never been better. So, what are we doing today?"

Jacob looked at me thoughtfully. "We could go to the beach?"

"Yeah! Jake, can we go hunting later? I'm thirsty. I haven't hunted in three days!"

He rolled his eyes. "You can be such a vampire sometimes Ness."

"Mmm, I think my vampire side is getting stronger."

We left not long after, heading into the bright green forest. Jake transformed and we raced through the woods, him showing off running circles around me. I'm sure I'm the only girl in the world who can say she spent her honeymoon chasing animals in a forest with her werewolf husband. After the unsuspecting lions were killed and I was fulfilled, we headed down to the beach. Mom had told me about when her and dad went snorkelling and I wanted to try. I pulled of my summer dress to reveal my pink bikini. Jacob looked me up and down grinning. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the warm sea. The bright fish circled us as Jake and I blew bubbles under the water. We followed a group of dolphins, holding on to them as they pulled us through the underwater world. It was a beautiful experience. Finally we both dropped onto the beach, completely drained of energy. We lay in the sun for ages, just holding each other. It felt so different in this beach than our time together on La Push beach or our new one in Corvallis.

Back home, we flopped down on the couch with a DVD. I buried my head in Jake's muscled chest. "You know, I can think of other ways to spend tonight..." He trailed off,  
tracing his fingers along my waist. The talking stopped there.

* * *

Time went too quickly. It seemed like the time we had been here lasted only a few hours, when in reality it was nearly three weeks. We called mom and dad often, and they kept asking when we were coming home. I began to wonder.

"Jacob, how long are we staying here?"

He paused the game he was playing. "How long do you want to stay?"

I smiled. I wanted to stay forever. "I miss home, I really do, but I love it so much here! Then again, this is my house, so I guess we can come back anytime, right?"

"Anytime at all."

I nodded. "Okay, how about two more weeks? That will give me enough time to say goodbye to here."

"Sure, sure Nessie."

I stared at Jacob as he began killing the aliens in his game. I still couldn't understand how I was destined to be with him. It seemed impossible; surely he should be with someone as wonderfully perfect as him? I had the compulsive need to be with him constantly. I had a need for him. I fidgeted in my chair as my thoughts grew. Would I ever be able to go an hour without thinking about him? I doubted it. As much I loved the days in our Hawaiian cottage, it was nothing to how much I looked forward to the nights with Jacob. I didn't want to interupt his game, so I decided to distract myself with food. Eggs seemed pretty good. I'd always loved eggs, when Momma was pregnant with me she craved eggs. I made scrambled eggs and was in the middle of eating them when Jake came in with bacon. I wrinkled my nose. Yuck, I hated bacon. I hated most red meat. I scarfed my eggs down quickly followed by a glass of milk. I went to check in the cupboards for anything else I could nibble on when I noticed something we had bought in the supermarket when we first came here. I pulled the box out. Jacob looked up and wrinkled his nose.

"A pregnancy test? Do you think your pregnant?"

I stared at the box. "I don't know. I mean, we've had enough chances, haven't we?"

He nodded. "You're right. Do it."

I walked to the bathroom and took out the little white stick. Following the instructions on the box I took the test. While it was working I went to sit with Jacob, holding his hand. I was really nervous, shaking slightly. Jacob hugged me tightly. It would probably take a minute, most pregnancy tests did.

_10_

I took a deep breath, wondering why time was slowing down.

_8_

"Jake, are you nervous?"

He glanced down at the floor, fidgeting. "Yes."

_4_

We both stood up, walking towards the result.

_1_

_It was negative._

Stupidly, I burst into tears. "I'm s-sorry. I don't k-know why I'm crying. I was just s-so sure..." The tears came harder then. This honeymoon I hadn't even thought of being pregnant until I had taken that stupid test, and now I'm crying over it. Jacob pulled me close, rocking me lightly. "W-What if we're too late? What if my body is fully grown? Carlisle c-could have gotten his estimates wrong, maybe there isn't even a chance of me getting p-pregnant! I'm so sorry Jacob." I blurted it out so fast human ears wouldn't understand. Jacob was silent, staring at the floor.

"You're mad at me." I stated. I jumped off his knees. "Do you hate me?"

Jacob's head snapped up, the expression on his face confused and a little angry. "What? Nessie, I could never hate you. I love you too much. How could you not know that by now? I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. I hate seeing you like this, so upset. That's why I'm angry; because I've made you upset."

"Oh." I moved back to him wiping my leaking eyes. "This isn't your fault, of course it's not. I'm being stupid. I'm crying over something that was never mine to begin with. I'm crying over an imaginary thing. We're stronger than this, right?"

"Nessie babe, we're stronger than everything."

I snuggled my head into his neck. "Sorry." I whispered again. "I love you. I just really thought I could've been pregnant."

Jacob walked to the test. "Me too." He lifted the box and read it intently. I didn't know what he was doing. His whispered "two minutes" under his breath. Did he want two minutes alone? Maybe he need time to himself. I nodded in agreement and began to walk away from the room. "Nessie, the test takes two minutes, not one. It's positive. You're pregnant."

I spun around vampire style. It took a minute to enter my brain. "I'm pregnant?"

He threw the test down and ran over to me, lifting me gently and hugging me._ "We're pregnant." _

_**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long, but I only got like three reviews and lost my inspiration. I had about 10 story and author alerts though, so please, if you read, make sure you review! It'll be quicker next time then... Enjoy.**_


	5. Hormones

The next morning I lay in bed holding my stomach. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. I rubbed my stomach gently. It was still flat, by this time with my mom's pregnancy she had a bump. I wondered how long it would be. I wanted to play it safe, obviously. Jacob gave off a loud snore and I hit his shoulder. He was annoying me with his snores.

"Wazzwrong?" Jacob muttered sleepily.

"You're snoring loud! Now you're awake, I want to talk. We need to go home sooner, I think. I don't want to take any risks with this baby. I want to be checked out immediately by Carlisle. Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Jacob grinned. "I know! I wonder how Edward will take it. He'll be worried it will turn out like your mom, I guess. I am too..."

"Jake! We've talked about this. I will be fine. Promise." I took his hand. "It's so not the same. My mom was stupid, you have to admit!" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, trust me. I used to think she was really stupid with her descisions." I frowned a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I always hated the descisions she made."

"Oh, you mean like loving my father? Or giving birth to me? Not loving you so you could be with her and not settle for second best?" I felt a sudden rage so through me. I ran out of the room, crying. I lay down on the couch sobbing. Jacob came out into he living room and stared at me.

"Nessie? You know that's not true. What's wrong with you?"

The tears stopped flowing. "Sorry. I'm really hormonal, I guess. I'm being stupid."

He laughed. "You're pregnant. You're allowed to be unreasonable." He walked over and wrapped me in his arms.

"Sorry." I repeated. We flicked through the channels. "Okay, I want to talk about this. The whole thing with my mom. It's just, we never really talked about it. After Kiana's coven came, we just got together without sorting it out. I want to know everything. I promise I won't get mad or cry or anything, but I need to know. I deserve to know."

Jake looked skeptical. "Okay then... It was about a year or so before you were born. Edward left your mom." He paused, waiting for my reaction. Mom without dad? That didn't make any sense. He continued, "he loved her, don't get me wrong, but he was scared for her. He left to protect her from him. He was scared that she would get hurt because of him. It came close once, a vampire called James tried to kill her. He bit her.r Have you ever seen the scar on her wrist? Edward saved her in time. Your dad couldn't get over it so he felt he had no choice. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's weird..."

"I know. So, your mom was left broken. Edward was everything to her. She came down to see me, and when she looked awful. She'd lost lots of weight and looked lifeless. We hung out more and more, and I noticed an improvment in her. She seemed happier. I'd always had a crush on her- but I was falling in love with her now." I closed my eyes at this part. I knew this. I'd asked to hear and I could handle it. "Long story short, Bella went cliff diving and Edward thought she was dead. He wanted to kill himself but Bella saved him. They came back to Forks and everything was sorted for them."

"Then, a bunch of newborns came to kill your mom. She really attracted them. The pack helped them out. I done something I regret then; I tricked Bella into kissing me. I knew deep down she would pick Edward but I tried anyway. She kissed me and realized she loved me."

My eyes were still shut. I_ thought_ I could handle this.

"Your mom still picked Edward. They got married, and I can't begin to describe how happy I am that they did. They gave me you, Renesmee." He took my two hands in his one. "Please. You have to understand this. Yes, I loved your mom, but it was never going to be enough because she would never be you. Most people fall in and out of love all the time. Can you imagine your mom without your dad? She loved me, but she will never love anyone more than your dad, because they are destiny. Sam loved Leah Clearwater before Emily, he just fell out of love when Emily came. Leah loved Sam for ages, now she's got Keith. Nothing can compare to the imprint. Nothing can compare to you, Nessie, because we are destiny."

I took a deep breath. "Thanks, Jake. I love you." He looked relieved.

"Love you too, honey." I felt better. I couldn't have left this unspoken forever. It was something that had to be settled. I was going to let it go now, forever.

*

"No." I grabbed his phone and shut it. Two more wonderful days had passed on this island.

"You're the one who suggested it!"

"I changed my mind. I want to stay here longer."

He snatched his phone back. "And give brith in Hawaii? Without Carlisle?"

I was being stubborn. I loved this island. I wanted to stay here with Jake, forever.

"Think about it Nessie. Do you really want to risk the baby? We need to get it checked. We can come back you know."

He hit a nerve. I didn't want to risk the baby. "Fine." I gave in.

He whispered something about hormones and dialled the airport's number for the second time. He booked two tickets back to Seattle, and we would have to drive hours to get back to Corvallis. We hadn't told anyone about my pregnancy over the phone, and Alice wouldn't have been able to see it. For once, everyone would be plesantly surprised. Jacob and I began to pack our bags. I went much slower than I should have. I folded the clothes multiple times making sure they were perfect. Maybe I was developing OCD. Jake didn't ask me to hurry up; maybe he was scared of me snapping at him. My mood swings were pretty bad. Sometimes Jake laughed at me when I got angry at stupid things like him leaving the toilet seat up. I hope they stopped soon; they were pretty irritating.

It wasn't long before all our things were packed into the car and Jake and I stood hand in hand in the little house. "Bye house." I muttered. Jake grinned at me. "I'll miss here." I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

"So will I. Don't worry, we'll be back." We walked out with one last glance and shut the door behind us, locking my precious honeymoon memories safely away.

*

There was a loud clutter. I groggily opened my eyes and noticed a flight attendant placing a metal tray in front of me. Airplane food. I looked into the little package and was happy to see a packet of biscuits among other foods that I could never eat simply because they were human foods and didn't appeal to me. I nibbled the biscuits as Jake wolfed down hot bacon. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

He checked his watch. "About four and a half hours. Only an hour left, honey." I wished we were home already. I wanted to tell my mom and dad. I wanted Carlisle to check the baby. I ran my hand down my stomach over the light bump. It wasn't really noticable but I knew it was there. It had emerged in only two days. Still, it was a very small bump. Normal people might not even notice it. I'd worn a floaty dress so noone would be able to see it anyway.

We landed in Seattle sixty-five minutes later. Jacob led the way through the crowd and stopped at a car. Although it was dark I knew that car anywhere; Jake's rabbit. "How did that get here?" My question was answered when Sam stepped out of the car.

"Nessie!" He pulled me into a hug and I squealed.

"Sam! How are you? Where's Emily and Whitney?" Sam's face lit up at the names of his wife and daughter.

"I'm good. They took our car to Seattle this morning to go shopping. Jacob asked me to bring his car here so you could get home easily."

Sam updated us on pack news: how Keith and Kaitlyn were fitting in, how happy Leah was now that she had an imprint and another girl in the pack. "We haven't has anymore vampire news, things might get pretty boring now the Cullen's have moved away." He laughed jokingly.

I hit his arm. "Don't jinx it, Sam." I kissed his cheek goodbye and Sam and Jake slapped each other's backs. Jake promised to go down soon. He'd have to tell them about the baby, but we wanted to tell family first. We waved goodbye as the rabbit sped away into the darkness.

"Can I borrow your phone, Jake?" I asked after a while.

"Sure, sure. Why?"

"I want to tell mom that we're nearly there and I want to ask her to shield us. So dad won't ruin the suprise."

I dialled the familar number but the phone rang out. "Urgh. It's 2.30am and a house full of vampires that don't sleep can't answer their phone. What else can they be doing?" I wondered.

Jacob laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. I caught on. "Ew." I snapped the phone shut. It wasn't for another hour when the phone rang back. I answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Nessie? Is everything okay? Why are you calling so late? What's happened?"

"Daddy, calm down. I'm fine. Everything's perfect, I promise. Can you put mom on a moment? I need to ask her something."

"Alright baby. Bella! Renesmee wants you." I heard him call. One-eighth of a second later mom's ringing voice spoke.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" Why did everyone think it was an emergency if I phoned them late?

"Nothing! Mom, Jacob and I are nearly home."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell us? We could have met you at the airport."

"Yeah, well, it was a sudden decision. Momma, can you shield Jake and I when we get there?"

"Okay... what are you hiding Renesmee?"

I paused and I'm sure she noticed. "Nothing. I just don't want dad picking out my honeymoon memories... that would be awkward."

She giggled and then sighed. "You're right. Okay, text me when you need me to shield." I looked at Jake.

"How long?" I whispered.

"Only fifteen minutes." He answered.

"Okay, mom, in about fifteen minutes. I love you."

"You too sweetie." She shut the phone.

We reached the outside of the forest and I leaned over and hit the brakes. Jacob looked at me questionally. I leaned over and sat on his knee and held his silky black hair. "You know, that I love you?"

He grinned. "I like to be reminded sometimes." I kissed him roughly, pulling his head closer to be. My fingers twisted in his shirt as I fumbled with the buttons. His fingers were tracing my back when the phone rang. Dad's name popped up.

"Honey," Momma spoke, "Alice can't see anything in the next five minutes so I'm guessing you're pretty close. I'll let out my shield now."

"Thanks, Mom." I sighed and threw the phone on the back seat. Yeah, thanks mom, for ruining the moment. I kissed Jacob lightly one more time. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

We got out of the car and ran hand in hand towards the house. When it came into focus we slowed down. I could see a bright light shine in the porch and could make out eight figures standing in the light. My family stood waiting for my return.

* * *

_Fifteen reviews in two days. Thank you so so much! For that I'm updating much sooner. Thanks guys, and if anyone is a Harry Potter fan I've got another oneshot out. xox_


	6. Telling

My beathing was surely increasing, and my heartbeat was getting impossibly faster than it already was. I didn't have too much time to think about because I was inclosed in a vampire sandwich, my mom and dad squeezing me in a massive hug. I wiggled in the middle, gasping for air while trying to hug them back.

"Renesmee, we missed you so much! Oh, I can't believe your home!" Mom plastered kisses all over my head.

"Nessie, sweetie, it wasn't the same without you." Daddy grinned, kissing my forehead.

They released me and went on to Jacob, welcoming him home. Mom held my hand while giving Jacob a one armed hug. "Mom, you can let go of me, I'm not going anywhere." She grinned and shrugged, reluctantly sliding her stony hand out of mine. I was hugged by the rest of my family, each one pulling me tightly. Rosalie, in particular, pulled me tight against her body. She gazed at me suspiciously and looked and my stomach for a two-seventeenths of a second. She whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home, Renesmee. Are you excited?"

I was sure the question had a double meaning, but I just nodded. Jasper picked me up and swirled me around. I felt the biscuits I'd be munching on come back up but I attempted to hold it back. We walked back into the house and gathered around the family table which was now more often used by the wolves. "So," Esme began, "what was Hawaii like? Your house? The beach?"

I smiled. "It was beautiful, everything was beautiful. We went swimming with the dolphins, mom. There was a forest nearby that made it easy to hunt in. It was perfect, I never wanted to leave!" I sighed.

"Did you visit any volcanos? There are really interesting ones there, you know." Carlisle stated.

"Er, no. We didn't really think about that..." I could see Jake's grin from the corner of my eye. Dad's eyes narrowed and mom looked away awkwardly. It was now, or never. "So, how much do you love me?" I giggled nervously towards my family.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "I value your life more than my own." Mom nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"So much, that your love could double?"

Dad was looking curious now. "What are you talking about, Renesmee?"

Before I could answer, Jacob butted in. "Edward, remember what we talked about before I asked your permission to marry Nessie. Remember our understanding and my wishes. Remember our agreement." Dad's face understood, and his mouth dropped open.

"You're...?"

"I'm pregnant." I confimed.

Mom's grip tightened on the edge of the table, denting it. Dad brushed her hand away from it clasping it safely in his own. He pulled mom onto his knee and she dropped her head. "Wow. Pregnant." She sat there with a dazed looked on her face. Meanwhile, I was crushed in hugs from my other family members. Rosalie was there first, grinning.

"I knew it, I could tell from how you were acting." She flipped her golden hair. "You're going to have a puppy!" She laughed and hugged Jake, who managed to crack a smile at Rose's dog joke. Alice was bouncing on the spot and rubbing her temples.

"Looks like I won't be able to see this baby. Urgh. Just as I was getting used to Nessie." Emmett and Jasper both hugged me tightly giving me their congratualtions. Rose slapped Emmett on his head. He spun around.

"What?"

"Don't hug her so tight, it's bad for the baby!" Rosalie scolded.

"Okay, I'll do it to you instead. He lifted her with one arm and squeezed her. She struggled but we could all see the enjoyment on her face. Rose loved anything to do with babies.

"Hold on." Mom spoke for the first time. "I'm going to be a grandmother at eighteen!" Her mouth dropped open. Dad chuckled and kissed her.

"You think that's bad Bella, I'm going to be a grandfather at _seventeen_!" He eyes twinkled at momma's grin.

I walked over to them. "You're okay with this?"

Momma jumped up and put her arms around me. "Of course. Just a bit shocked... although I knew it had to happen sometime. It's weird." Her laughter echoed through the house. She walked away over to Jake.

I sat on Dad's knee. "Daddy?" I used the voice that could get around him; the one I've been using since I figured it out. "Please say something?" I widened my eyes.

He shut his and took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It's okay. Congradulations darling. You deserve a family, and Bella made me realise that I have to let you make your own descisions. After all, you know what you want. I love you, and I love my grandchild. I'm happy for you." I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head in arms. He rocked me and I felt like a baby again. "Honey, you know that your mom and I will be here with you right through this pregnancy and you will be perfectly safe with Carlisle. We will look after you and the child."

"I know, Daddy. I'm not worried, and you shouldn't be either." Dad still had a little crease in between his brows.

"Carlisle," Jacob called, "can you check the baby?"

I felt myself being led along the bright hallways into Carlisle's study where he kept his equipment. I was going to be a Mom, and I was only six. I was still a child, really. _Was I ready for it?_ I cupped my belly and knew I couldn't let go. I'd missed out on being a baby; enjoying my childhood. I remember when I was two I played with Claire, and I envied her because she was normal. She envied me because I grew up. I passed her a long time ago. She's eight now and she looks up to me. Little Claire, still older than me. I was about to bring a baby into the same world I lived in. The same dangerous, vicious world. It was okay, it would be the most protected baby ever. A coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves would be ready to die for my baby.

A cold shock to my stomach brought me back to Carlisle's study. He ran his tests on me while I watched him curiously. "Do you think I'd be a good doctor, grandpa?"

He chucked lightly. "You'd be excellent, Renesmee." I'd never thought about a profession, but Carlisle was an inspiration to everyone.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?" Jake asked.

"Perfect. They look good so far, but I'll have to track them everyday."

I nodded in agreement. "Do you know how long it will take?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful "Well, not as fast as your mothers but still faster than normal. They are more developed than normal."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and jumped of the chair, making my way out of the room. I stopped and spun around. "They?"

"Twins, Renesmee. You're having twins."

I think that was when I fainted.

* * *

_Twins. Shock. *sarcasm* Sorry it's been a while, I've been in hospital. Reviews make me happy :) xo._


	7. Sickness

It was the slight jolt in my stomach that woke me. I clutched it and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet bowl, I threw up everything I'd ate in the past few days. A pair of hands were behind me, holding my hair back.

"Nessie, sweetie, are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Its just-" I paused as I threw up again, "morning sickness."

Rosalie rubbed my back as I continued throwing up. Tears began to stream down my face because I was being sick. There was a loud bang and Jake was in the bathroom too, looking terrified.

"Why is she crying?" He asked Rose. "Is she hurt? Nessie?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. It's morning sickness. It happens."

He still looked alarmed but Rosalie wetted a cloth and rubbed my face clean. "Thanks." I breathed. My stomach rumbled and Jake cracked a smile.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, and thirsty. I want to hunt but I want food aswell. Do we have any bacon?"

Jacob screwed up his face. "You hate bacon!"

I sighed. "Yes, but I want it."

"No, you'll be sick again!"

"Just make me the god damn bacon!"

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, and stomped out of the bathroom. Rosalie left me in peace to shower myself. I washed my body down and ran my hands over my stomach. The bump had grown a little bit, and now I could cup my hands around my babies. "I love you." I mumered to my belly. When I was dried and ready I went down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Mom flustered over me. Dad was looking anxious at her side.

"Of course, just morning sickness." I smiled. "Now where is my bacon?"

I followed mom through to the family room where a plate of bacon was sitting. Jacob was lying on the couch chewing on a bit. He got up and made room for me when I was there. I sat down and began eating my bacon. It tasted digusting, but I couldn't stop eating. Another bit, and another. Just as I was about to finish my fifth bit, I threw up. Everyone was by my side. "I'm fine. Give me some more." Dad shook his head and lifted the plate.

"No, Renesmee." He scolded like I was two again. I tried to jump but he was too tall for me to reach his extended arm.

"Urgh." I growled. "Oh god, my throat is burning, but I really need food. I don't even like food! It must be the babies."

Carlisle snapped his head round. "Oh!" He breathed. "Okay, Nessie, go hunting, but when you come back I want to do some tests."

"Sure, Carlisle. Coming, Jacob?"

Dad shook his head. "I don't want you going hunting alone."

I sighed. "I'm not alone, I'm with Jacob."

He rolled his eyes. "When your mom was pregnant I didn't let her out of my sight, and I plan on keeping you safe too."

I shut my eyes in anger. "I can look after myself, dad. I'm pregnant but I can still hunt. I'm perfectly capable of doing anything I done before."

Dad's eyes tightened and he glanced at mom. "Your mother hasn't hunted in a while. We will go too."

"Fine." I agreed. "Let's go then."

Jacob spoke up for the first time. "Actually Nessie, if they are going then I don't really need to, do I?"

I shot him a death glare. "And what makes you think that?"

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. "Calm down honey. It's just Sam called, and he wants me to go down to see the pack. Some meeting or something, but I won't go if you don't want me to!"

I sighed and pressed my lips to his. "Yeah, go ahead Jake. I'll miss you."

He touched my hair. "I'll miss you more." He pulled me into a passionate kiss before dad cleared his throat and we broke apart. Jake knelt on the floor and put his hands on my bump. "I'll miss you too, and daddy will be back tomorrow. I love you." There was a very slight, yet definate jolt. Jake's mouth dropped open.

"They love you too." I whispered, my eyes swimming with tears. Jake stayed with his hands on my bump for a few more minutes, but nothing happened, so he got up and kissed my head.

"I'll be here by eleven tomorrow, I'm gonna crash at Billy's tonight, tell her the good news and say we'll visit as soon as we can. What about Charlie?"

I groaned. "I want to tell him! He's my grandpa."

"I guess..." Jake began before dad butted in.

"No. She cannot travel. She's pregnant for gods sake! We don't know what these babies can do"

"But Edward-"

"No, Jacob!"

Mom placed her hand on dad's shoulder. "Edward, listen to me. When I was pregnant we had to travel from Isle Esme. She's not much further along than I was. We travelled further. They will only take about two hours to get there!"

"That was different Bella, we had to get you home. Renesmee wants to leave!"

"Dad, its one night. I'll be with a pack of wolves, no one will able to hurt me!"

He pinched his nose and looked down. "I'm so worried about you Renesmee. You're so young."

I walked over and hugged him. "I know, daddy. You have a right to be worried and I know you'll still be an overprotective annoyance in one hundred years time, but I'm married and about to be a mom, I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my little girl, Renemsee." I bunched up against his t-shirt, trying not to cry. "That's why your mother and I are coming with you. You can stay with Billy, we'll stay with Charlie. We'll give you your privacy but I want to be close to you, just in case."

I knew I wasn't going to win, so I agreed. "Okay then. You can come, but Jake and I are going hunting first- alone!"

Dad opened his mouth to protest but mom just shook her head at him. "Let's go, Jacob."

We left the house in a hurry and ran to the forest. As soon as I caught whiff of the scent of blood I was hooked. I plunged my teeth into the hot sticky blood of three deer, a mountain lion and even a bear that was roaming high up in the mountain forest.

"Um, wow." Jacob said as I wiped my mouth clean. I grinned.

"I was thirsty." I shrugged.

We walked hand in hand home remeniscing about Hawaii and when we would go back. Time went too quickly and when we returned mom and dad were waiting with two carrier bags packed with things we would need tomorrow. Jacob and I took his car, and mom and dad went in dads. We were going to meet up at Charlies to break him the news. Only an hour into the journey I felt the familiar lurch in stomach.

"Jake, I'm going to be sick." I gasped. He stopped the car and was round at my door in a second, pulling my out and holding me up. I felt weak at the knees and I fell into Jake. I grabbed my stomach and held tightly. "Jake..." I couldn't speak anymore. My insides lurched and I threw up blood. The bright red mess pooled all over the sidewalk and it wouldn't stop. Jake stood by my side looking horrified. His eyes were swollen with tears seeing me in pain. "I'm-" I paused as my stomach heaved, "fine."

"No, no, no. I'm ringing Edward." He flipped open his phone and called dad. It was within five minutes that dad's car had pulled up beside Jakes. He rushed to my sad looking angonized, an identical expression to my mothers.

"Renesmee? Can you talk? This shouldn't happen!" Dad pulled out his phone and clicked his tongue waiting for an answer. "Carlisle? Listen, we are abut an hour away from Forks but Renesmee is throwing up everywhere. It's blood. What's happening? Will she be okay, the babies?" He spoke so fast I could hardly understand. He snapped his phone shut a moment later. "Carlisle was expecting something like this. He's going to do tests when we get home. We're turning back now."

I stood up straight. "No. Jacob has to go anyway. I'm okay now. I won't eat until we get back, it's only when we eat or drink I'm sick. I'll be fine until tomorrow."

After a long debate dad agreed to let us continue. It was late when we pulled into Charlie's driveway and walked through the front door. He was ecstatic to see us all and asked about Hawaii. I pulled of my jacket and hung it on the door handle. I turned around and Charlie's mouth fell open. There was bright red blood down the front of my top and a very noticable bump. Charlie's face went through a number of expressions before landing on shocked. I was glad the anger passed.

"You're pregnant? With Jacob?" He gasped. "I can't believe it. You're only six."

I waved my hand in a passing way. "Yeah well, who really cares about age? I thought we got past that a while ago. I'm married and had a honeymoon. You didn't expect us to go birdwatching, did you?" I grinned.

Charlie's face flushed red. "I-no. Well, congradulations I guess." Then he burst out in laughter, rolling holding his sides.

"Dad?" My mom asked Charlie. "Are you okay?"

He pointed at my mom. "You're going to be a grandmother at twenty-five. Now I don't feel so old."

Mom giggled nervously. "Yeah, twenty-five!" Then under her breath, quiet enough ffor Charlie not to hear she whispered, "fricken' eighteen!"

The night went quickly and it wasn't long until Jacob and I left to go to Billys, and tell him the news all over again. Really, all I wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

_I love hormonal Nessie! So what'll happen next I wonder? Hmmm._  
_Review me darlin's. xox._


	8. Meetings

_A/N- I can't say how sorry I am! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had my reasons. I've been in hospital for three weeks and I only got out last week. I'm so so so so sorry. I can't thank you enough for the reviews I've still been getting, and I wanna thank my readers who are still checking for updates, especially ehmagawdz. I promise I will be much faster now I'm home again. I love you all, enjoy!  
__

I trudged downstairs in one of Jake's old shirts that stretched over my bump. Billy was already in the kitchen.

"Nessie honey, how're you feeling?" He asked.

I thought about it. My stomach was a bit sore and I felt quite weak, but apart from that I was fine. "Pretty good, actually. Any breakfast?" Billy pointed at the stove where eggs were sizzling on a pan. I grinned at him. "Thanks." I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Where's Jake?"

Billy shifted in his chair. "He's at a meeting with the pack." His eyes didn't leave the sizzling eggs.

I crumpled up my face. "Again? He was there last night. What's it about?"

This time Billy looked at me. "Oh Nessie, you know what the boys are like. They are just going over tatics and arranging postions if anything ever happened. Training, you know?"

True, I knew Jake was very protective of his friends. He probably just wants to train when everyone is together. "Yeah, okay. Do you know when he'll be done?" Billy glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Probably around four o'clock."

I sighed. Six hours away. "Oh, okay. Thanks Billy. I think I'm gonna ring mom and ask her to go shopping with me. My clothes are getting too tight and Alice hasn't got me any new ones yet so I might have a chance to pick my own clothes for once."

Billy laughed. "That's fine honey. Charlie is coming up today to watch the game anyway, so get Bella to bring Charlie up when she's picking you up."

"No problem." I muttered as I tipped the eggs out of the pan onto a plate. I ate them hot and then rang mom. She said she'd be up in half an hour. Dad was going to meet Jasper to go hunting and then sort something out with our credit cards. I was glad it was only me and mom because she was more relaxed than dad when it came to me. She allowed me to do my own thing, and besides, it was good to have some qualilty time with my mom. I had a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a loose top Alice had packed for me. It disguised my bump well, which was good because I don't want the disappointed stares that people would give me because I look like a pregnant teenager. Even if they didn't make it obvious, I'd still be paranoid everyone was talking about me. I get that from my mom. I ran a brush through my hair and was downstairs waiting in the kitchen just as mom walked in the door with Charlie.

"Hi, mom. Hi, Grandpa." I kissed his cheek swiftly and lifted my bag. "Ready, mom?"

She looked at my grinning. "You seem to be feeling better!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't even feel sick now. I actually feel... normal!"

Everyone in the room laughed at this and Grandpa shifted his feet uncomfortably. Mom ruffled my hair and said, "Nessie darling, you have never been normal." I shurgged my shoulders and smiled. It was true, but I actually felt quite normal for once. Glowing, like women with normal pregnancies.

"See you later." I waved to the men as mom and I got into her car and sped off to Port Angeles shopping mall. We made our way through the shops and my bags grew more and more. I'd picked out five floaty dresses in pastel colors, about fifteen new tops and a couple of skirts and jeans. I was trying to rearrange my bags when I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking." I smiled at the woman in front of me. She looked at me curiously.

"It's okay." She grinned. She was pretty and looked really friendly. "Do I know you?"

I studied her face for a moment. No, I didn't know her. I remembered everyone I'd ever met. "No, I don't think so..." I smiled.

"I recognize you somehow. I can't place it though. I'm Angela Weber, and you are?"

"Renesmee Cullen." I shook her hand as her mouth dropped open. I stared until she finally spoke.

"Cullen? As in Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett Cullen?"

Oh crap. "Um, yeah..."

"I went to school with them! Bella was one of my best friends. I haven't seen her since the wedding. Did the doctor adopt you too? You look so much like them!"

"Oh, no. I'm Edward's cousin. Everyone's doing good though, but I have to get going now. Nice meeting you, Angela!" I was about to walk away when mom came rushing over with more bags. I groaned, she hadn't seen Angela yet. When she did she stopped walking and her mouth dropped open. Angela had an identical expression.

"B-Bella? That can't be you!" She stuttered.

"Hi, Angela. It's me. I've changed a bit."

"A bit? You look so different. You are unbelievably beautiful. Even more so than in high school. Your eyes and your skin... the way you walk, oh my god Bella, what happened?"

"Haha, nothing happened. I guess living with the Cullens influenced my balance and I've been getting Rosalie and Alice's beauty treatment a million times a day. They're beautiful, and I had to try to live up to them!"

"You've always been gorgeous, Bella! But you look amazing and still look eighteen! I wish I could do that. I can't believe it's actually you! There were so many rumours going round about you. Edward forced you away because of that guy Jacob, you went into hiding because you were pregnant, and even that you had died! I was so worried you hadn't kept in touch." Angela had a sad expression on her face.

Mom looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Angela. I'm fine, but I thought not talking would be easier for everyone. I miss you loads, and I just want you to know how much I appreaciated you through high school. You were an amazing friend."

Angela nodded. "It's really sad that you use past tense."

"I'm sorry, I wish it had worked out different, but I tried to make it easier for everyone. I'm fine though, nothing bad happened. I graduated Dartmouth and now I'm training to become an English teacher and Edward's at medical school. We're happier than ever. How're you?" Mom's voice sounded sad.

"Good. Eric and I were engaged but he broke it off. He said it was too soon or something. I've got a new boyfriend now, remember Paul Dempster? He was in our Biology class?"

I watched mom think back to her fuzzy human memories and she clicked her fingers and nodded, saying "Oh, yes! Nice one Angela!" I knew she didn't really remember him, but was humoring Angela. "You're looking really well, by the way."

Angela smiled. "Thank you. I've left college too now, and I've been training to become a vet."

"That's amazing, I'm glad you're doing well." Mom glanced at her watch. "Well, Renesmee and I really need to get going."

Angela nodded. "Okay, Bella. It was really nice seeing you again, I miss you. Will you email me?"

"It was nice seeing you too, brings back memories. Yes, I will."

Angela moved in and pulled mom into a hug, and I could see the look on her face when she felt her cold and rock hard skin. Mom's head was turned away from her neck and I was suddenly too aware of the human scents around me. "It was nice meeting you too, Renesmee." Angela hugged me too and I strained my head away from her neck, trying to resist the burn that had appeared in my throat.

"Angela, I'm only visiting my dad here, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell everyone you'd seen me. I don't want them to think I've been here for ages and haven't dropped by." Mom said, her voice sounding smooth.

"No problem Bella. We have to meet up again! Keep in touch, bye." She waved and left the store. Mom sighed loudly and crossed her arms. It was a sign she was upset. I raised my eyesbrows at her.

"I didn't plan on meeting anyone I knew. I hope she doesn't tell, I don't want to raise suspicions." I didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. Mom's mood lifted when she spotted a pair of jeans that she really liked and it wasn't long before she had bags of her own. We made our way back to the car as the rain began. I stared out the window. I watched a woman lift her baby out of her car and place it into it's pram. She was so careful and loving, and I couldn't help but imagine that would be me very soon.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Shoot." She muttered.

"When you were pregnant with me, were you scared? What really happened? You've never told me the whole story."

Mom's hands tightened on the steering wheel but her expression didn't change. "I don't want you to be worried, or make you feel bad."

"Oh. So it was really bad then." She didn't answer but her hands were still stiff. "Please mommy. I need to know."

She took a deep breath. "Well... okay. Your father and I had no idea it was even possible. He didn't want to change me because he thought I would regret not having kids, like Rosalie and Esme. I was prepared to give it up for him. I didn't really have an interest then. Then on our honeymoon I started being sick and my period was late, and it just clicked. I knew I was pregnant immediatley. I could feel you. You were my little nudger. In the space of one second I had come to love something more than my own life. You. I was convinced it was a boy, though. I had a name picked out. Edward Jacob, after the two most amazing men in the world. My husband and my best friend. It was...hard. I was very sick, but there was never a moment I thought of giving you up. It was impossible; the thought of it. Everyone thought I was going to die. I was sure I could do it though. I had to do it for you, my baby. For Edward. For Rosalie and Esme and for myself. You broke my ribs 'cause you were so strong, but it wasn't your fault, you never knew. But when you realised you hurt me, you stopped. I loved you with all my heart and I knew you loved me and I could see my family forming. Edward could read your mind while you were inside me and it was then I knew everything would work out. It was very painful, but worth every moment. Then you were born, and well, you remember everything from then."

I shivered at the memories of the Volturi. "Sorry mom." I whispered.

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were an amazing little surprise and everything was worth it. I love you."

"Love you, mom." I paused and thought of how I nearly killed my mom. Would my babies do that to me? Would I be able to cope with it? "Do you think I'll be okay?"

This time her expression changed. I could see the agony and fear in her eyes as she picked her words carefully. "Yes. It's not the same. The babies won't have as strong vampire genes as you do. They won't hurt you as much. You'll be okay, I promise."

I didn't answer and we stared straight ahead of us, because we both knew she was making a promise she couldn't keep.


	9. Worry

"About time." I muttered as Jacob walked through the door after 8 o'clock. "Where were you?"

Jacob pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. "I'm sorry baby, Sam and I got everyone together for test attacks. It took longer than expected to find good positions for everyone."

"Oh, okay." I cupped my hands over my belly and fell back onto the bed. "So what's new with the pack?"

Jake didn't answer. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the dirty clothes pile. He ran his hands through his hair and stretched. He looked unbelievably cute. I honestly could say there was no way I deserved him; no way I could be destined for someone so perfect. He sat down beside me with his head against my bump. My eyes didn't leave him for a second, and I forgot about my question.

"Hi." He whispered and kissed the bump. There was a sharp nudge and Jake moved away shocked, while I grimaced in pain.

"I'm fine. They're just saying hi." I smiled. Jacob didn't look convinced. "It's okay, they're just excited to see their daddy." His expression softened at once and he ran his pinky finger along the mountain that was my bump. His finger continued up my stomach and along to my shoulder. He paused there and leant over and pressed his lips to mine. My heart pounded and I struggled to move myself closer to him. Our tongues collided and our hands pulled each other closer. I moaned when he pulled away from me. My head fell against his chest and I cuddled up close.

"I love you, Nessie." He murmured, playing with my hair.

"I love you too." I replied. As I lay there, I couldn't understand how I'd gotten so lucky. I'd never fit in anywhere, but neither did Jacob. I was at my strongest point now, but also my most vunerable because of the fear that secretly consumed me for my babies. For now, I was blissfully happy. I'd never felt more complete. I drifted into sleep happily, knowing that whatever I dreamed of could not compete with my reailty.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" Mom called up the stairs.

"Nothing." I replied as I wiped the reminder of sick from the toilet and came downstairs to meet mom. "Ready?"

"Yes, just waiting on Edward coming."

I nodded and watched Jake lift our bags into his car ready for our return to Corvallis. We'd only been here a couple of days but I already missed everyone back home, but as I looked around the green surroundings of Forks, I realised this was my home. This was were everything had begun, and this was one place I'd always belong. Wherever my family moved, Forks would always be home to me. A car door slamming alerted me that dad had arrived. He pulled me into a hug. "Wow, you're so much bigger!" I had grown a lot over the last couple of days, and my bump wasn't the healthiest looking either. It stuck out at an odd angle and I seemed to be slightly tipped to the left, but I still felt fine. The journey home went by quickly, as I slept most of the time, only wakening to eat the sandwiches mom had packed for me.

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when I woke I was back in Corvallis lying on the couch. Rosalie was sitting opposite me, watching. "Oh, you're awake! Welcome home. You feeling okay?"

It took a moment to process what she said through my groggy post-sleep brain. I leaned back on my elbows to prop myself up. As I moved, a sharp pain moved across my stomach. I almost fell off the couch, but Rose was there in a instant to catch me. The pain was weird, because it hadn't been against me; a baby had been hurt. I lifted my top and almost threw up from the sight. Something pointed out at an odd angle, and was covered in a deep purple bruise. It had only happened a moment ago, and the impact was already showing. Rose gasped when she noticed it. "Not again... not this. Renesmee? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be okay. Where is everybody?"

Rose sat down carefully on the edge of the chair. "Everyone is away hunting, and Jacob has a job fixing some guys car. He called just after you arrived back, and he didn't want to turn it down."

"That's okay. Thanks for staying, Rose." I smiled.

"Of course Nessie, you know I'm always here for you." She touched my hair gently as she spoke, and her eyes were filled with pride. As her glance returned to her stomach, her expression turned to fear. "That doesn't look right. Carlisle said he wanted to run some tests, he has some theroy. They'll be home soon. What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know. Can we watch a movie?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded and put some romance film on. I watched the cliche love story progress. Boy meets girl, girl falls in love, boy breaks her heart, big fight, then some romantic ending usually with the couple kissing in the rain. Whatever. If there was one thing I'd learnt, was that life was never simple. Nothing was ever straightforward. If you wanted something, you had to fight for it. Even when you're losing, giving up will not help you win. Nothing was the way it was in the movies, sadly.

"Rose, can we go hunting? Not far... just into the forest a bit. I'm really thirsty." I hadn't really become aware of how thirsty I was until I said it, and now I couldn't concentrate on anything else except the burn. I could hear my own blood pumping through my veins.

"No, Nessie. Look at you, you are in no state to go hunting!"

"Do we have any blood in the house?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but I'll call Carlisle and see if he can bring some home. Call into work or something."

Carlisle had gotten another job in a new hospital, which came in handy at times like this. "Okay, but what about now? It's killing me here!"

Rose smiled feebly. "I know the feeling, Ness. Just hold on a little longer."

"Fine." I muttered. All I could hear was the pounding blood of my own veins. I lifted my wrist to my nose and sniffed gently. I could smell my blood, and it tempted me. _"No." _I spoke silently, _"that's disgusting. You can't drink your own blood. Ew!"_ Surely, though, one little sip couldn't hurt. It might even stop the agonizing burn in my throat...

"NO RENESMEE!" Rosalie grabbed my wrist just before my teeth could sink in. _Damn_. "What are you thinking? Your own blood? You mightn't be able to stop! It could kill you, or harm the babies. Think Renesmee, think!"

I shook my head hard. I wasn't thinking, Rose was right. I sat on my hands firmly to stop any thoughts that crossed my mind. That was very wrong, and pure gross. It seemed like an enternity, but finally, the door opened and in poured my family- minus Jacob. Rose was kind enough to keep her mouth shut about the blood incident, but dad raised his eyebrows at me in a way that said he knew. I looked down at the ground sheepishly. However, Rose didn't keep her mouth shut about my stomach. Mom and Dad were touching it right away, looking concerned. Mom had a fear in her eyes that confirmed my worst fears.

"This is what happened to you, right?"

"No." She whispered. "You are much healthier than I was. I just don't like the look of it, that's all."

Dad and Carlisle were in deep conversation when it happened again. The nudge. It was worse this time, stronger and more painful. Once again, I nearly fell but mom caught me. "Renesmee?"

"I'm fine." I gasped, but I wasn't. Something was wrong with my babies. Something didn't feel right between them. "Help me." I shut my eyes to try and stop tears leaking out. Another sharp nudge, and then an oddly pointed angle stuck out of the right side of my stomach, and then everything was black.

"She's going to be okay. She'll wake up in thirty-six seconds." Alice chimed in. Everything was groggy in my brain, but it was coming back. I was lying flat on my back, most likely in my room.

"The babies?" A deeper voice croaked. Jacob was back.

"Carlisle took some samples from her to run some tests. He'll be back soon with the results." Dad replied. I felt a gentle pressure to my head, and a hot hand held onto mine. I grunted.

"Nessie baby? Can you hear me?" A voice asked.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Right here, honey. I love you."

"Love you." I sighed as I opened my eyes. I didn't want to move so I just lay there until Carlisle came into the room.

"Well," he said. "I was right. The twins haven't spilt your genes equally. One of them are showing up to have high similaties to Jacob, and the other to Renesmee. One is more werewolf, and one is more vampire."

Dad's face crumpled and he pinched his nose. Mom put her head in her hands.

"Okay..." I said. "What does that mean?"

Carlisle sighed. "Well, you see, they don't know each other. They aren't aware of who the other is; just two people who are forced to share a confined space with their enemy. We" _-he pointed between the vampires and Jacob- _"are older and mature. We know about feelings and humanity, but your children don't. We learnt to get along, for Bella's sake, and now yours. They aren't aware of how to do that. The vampire and werewolf genes are coming out very strong in each of them. They aren't hurting you, Renesmee. They are hurting each other, and they'll continue to fight until one loses."

"One loses?" My face drained of color. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they want to kill each other. They are the others worst enemy."

_Oh dear...  
Okay, so, I want to ask a huge favor of my wondeful readers. First of all, please review and tell me how I'm doing, if you liked it or not and stuff. While you're doing that, I want to hear suggestions for baby names. I haven't decided how the story is going to progress yet, but incase I need names, I'd like to have them ready. I have a few in my head if I don't get any good suggestions, but I'd like my readers to have an input in my story. Remember, original names are by far the best! Names of either sex will be highly appreciated.  
THANK YOU. xoxoxoxoxox_


	10. Ultrasound

Seconds turned into minutes and the minutes somehow turned into weeks. Every morning I woke up relieved that both my babies were still alive, and every night I would dream about their deaths. We didn't know how long it would take for them to develop, because the ultrasound didn't work on them. Daddy couldn't hear their either, which had me worred, but mom told me that they couldn't hear me until a few days before I was born. I was much healthier than mom had been. My stomach stuck out at an odd angle which I knew wasn't normal, but when was anything about my existence ever normal? I was massive now, I couldn't even fit into Emmett's huge sweatshirts that I had become so accomadated too, but Alice had done wonders and got me loads of new clothes that fitted around my bulging bump.

I was relaxing on the couch with Rosalie, Dad and Jacob around me. Mom and Alice had gone shopping for baby presents and I had no idea where the rest of the family were. I was too tired to take notice. Being pregnant really wore you out. I had been drifting in and out of sleep all day, and I hadn't had anything to eat yet. Or drink, for that matter. It was a hard balance, because one of my children mostly craved blood like me, and the other craved food like Jacob. When I had food, both were satisfied,  
but I could feel the intense burn coming from my baby which repulsed the other. I had no idea how to help. Thinking about it made me more aware of the thirst and it took over my body; I tried not to think of it that much. I let out a long, loud sigh.

At once everyone around me turned to look at me, fear filling their eyes. Rose had jumped up and put her hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm just... really thirsty."

"Oh, do you want some blood? We have it ready." Rosalie asked. Jacob wrinkled his nose at the thought and dad pursed his lips.

"Yeah, thanks Rose." I waited as she brought back a cup of blood. Hunting was out of the question because I was so heavily pregnant, so everyone thought that handling the babies feeding needs the way mine were handled with my mom made sense. I inhaled the scent deeply and sighed. I hadn't had human blood since I was a baby, and drinking this wasn't killing anyone. Even the animals gained from it. I took a small sip then drank more deeply,the sticky liquid was cooling the intense burn coming from my throat. I was finished too soon. "Is there anymore?" Rose nodded and went off to get some, but dad stopped her.

"No, Renesmee. You can't go overboard with the blood. Jacob can barely stand watching you, so think of how the baby feels."

I slouched back in defeat. "Fine. Can I have some bacon?" Dad smiled and went into the kitchen, and I could hear the sizzling from the pan. Then dad came back into the room,  
frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer, but just continued to walk out and left the room heading for the front door. He shut and a minute later he was back holding a letter. He gave it to me and sighed. "It's for you..." I looked at the writing which was written in gold caligraphy and looked really fancy.

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, but we're just about to get a letter delievered. Well, Renesmee is. I can hear the man marvelling at her name." As he said it, a thin letter dropped through the letterbox. Dad gave it to me and I noticed it was addressed to Renesmee Cullen, not Renesmee Black. It was written in gold pen and the writing looked perfect. I opened it and a golden page fell out.

_My dear Renesmee,_

_I trust you are doing well in the six years that we last met. It has reached us that you are to marry. If my sources are correct, this must mean that you're aging has gone to plan. I would like to congradulate you on this marriage, and Caius and Marcus send their best._

_We would like to arrange a meeting with you, if that were at all possible. You are obviously very unique and we would like to see what you have grown in to. You know, of course, that the option to join us is always open for someone like you._

_Give my best to the family, espeically Alice, Edward and Bella,_

_Aro._

I looked up and everyone seemed to have read it faster than me. I frowned. "That's weird."

Dad shook his head. "Not weird, expected. The Volturi know you're getting older and now that you're basically an adult they want you. Think about it, you're rare and gifted and beautiful, everything they look for. I think it'd be best not to see them."

"Well, dad, I don't think I'm up to travelling to Italy anyway."

Everyone laughed, though Jake's was strained. I knew he feared that I'd be tempted into the Volturi. It's just what he was like, but he shouldn't have to worry. Noone had too, but the anxious faces of my family told me they did.

"So what about that bacon?" I grinned. It was sitting in front of me a minute later, and two minutes later it was gone. Jacob's phone rang and he muttered "Sam" and left the room. I heard him going outside, and watched dad frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately worried.

Dad stroked my head. "Nothing, sweetie. Just thinking about the letter." I relaxed back on the chair, knowing he was overreacting as usual. I felt Rosalie wrap a blanket around me as I slowly drifted off to sleep, hazily listening to Jacob and Dad argue about something, with Rosalie throwing in a reaction every now and then.

"Nessie! Wake up!" Dad was shaking me. I sat up and choked on something; my own blood. He rubbed my back while I spat it out into a bowl Jake was holding. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't realize that I was throwing up..."

"I know, but we noticed. You don't look so good. How do you feel?"

I shivered. Jacob automatically put his arm around me but his touch hurt, like walking in a fire. I flinched away. "Nessie?"

"It hurts, Jacob."

"What hurts?" His eyebrows pulled together.

"You." I muttered.

Jacob took his arm away and clasped them together. "Oh. Sorry." He looked me in the eye. I could see I'd hurt him.

"It's fine, Jacob." I didn't want to hurt him, but he had hurt me first. His arm really burned me. It was different than usual. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Dad checked the time. "Can you not stay awake for another hour, then Carlisle will be home. He needs to take measurements of your stomach."

"I don't need measurements, and I don't want them. I want to sleep." I rested my head back on the pillow.

"Renesmee, sit up. You can't go to sleep for the night until Carlisle measures you." Dad used his formal voice, the one when he was trying to enforce something.

"Whatever."

"Renesmee, I know you're pregnant and moody, but that is no excuse for you to talk to me like that. I am your father."

"Really? I was under the impression you were my brother." I muttered sarcastically. I knew who he was, it was stupid to state it. I hated when he done that.

Dad's expression turned stony and I knew I was pushing him. _Good._ He took a deep breath. "Just sit there for one hour. That's all I'm asking. You don't have to do it for me, but do it for your children. Be responsible Renesmee." He walked away with that, and I knew he was giving me a choice. He was using my unborn babies as a way of getting me to do what he wanted. I couldn't see what the big deal was about sleeping, but I couldn't risk the babies. I gave in and pulled myself into an upright position. My temper had really increased lately. Being pregnant had it's disadvantages, but I knew it'd be worth everything when I had my children.

I flicked my way through the channels with annoying actors acting out everyday dramas that really weren't interesting. I didn't have to be Alice to know what was going to happen in them. It bored me. Finally Carlisle came through the door, along with Esme.

"Hello Nessie, how's my great- grandchildren doing?" Esme grinned.

"They're good." I smiled. My mood had improved drastically in the last fifteen minutes. She kissed my head and we went into Carlisle's study where he took out his usual equipment. Measuring tapes, needles, blood samples, thermometers and who know's what other things he used. He took a sample of my blood and poked around my stomach, pushing needles in every so often and extracting something.

"I'll get the results back tomorrow, then we'll know how long before they should be joining us. I'd estimate about a month." A month? That seemed ages away, compared to how quick mom had been pregnant with me. My pregnancy was obviosuly going to be a lot longer.

This time he had something new; an ultrasound machine. He hooked me up to it and I watched the screen as the cold monitor ran over my stomach. I shivered a little bit. It took ages, nearly half an hour, until Carlisle could get a picture. Even when he did, it was fuzzy and dark, but it was there.

"Jake! JACOB! Come here!" I shouted. He was beside me in a moment.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect, actually. Jacob followed my glance to the machine and stared at the image in front of him. The twins. Our twins. They were tiny and curled up, but they were there. They had arms and legs and fingernails and bodies, and they were ours. I started sobbing and Jacob pulled my head against his chest. "I love you." He said.

I kissed him quickly. I didn't need to say anything, the image of our unborn children said everything I needed to.


	11. Visitor

_Remember to keep the name suggestions coming! I'm going to need them very soon! ;)_

"Do you have to go?" I pouted.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, but this is important." Jacob said. I sighed. Another pack duty. Sometimes having a husband who was Alpha of a pack of werewolves was an inconvience.

"Jacob, I'm due in two weeks! That's fourteen days! How can you leave now?"

"Nessie, I'll only be a couple of hours away, and I'll be home tomorrow. I'm sorry, but it's better to go now than when the babies are born, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

"Thank you. Remember, I love you." I began to worry.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. Bye, I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too." I flopped back onto the bed, as walking was a bit of a problem these days. I was trying to get to sleep, but I could hear the soft voices of Jake and Dad talking.

"Are you sure this is for the best?"

"Yes, Jacob. It's for her protection, and for your children's protection."

"But-"

"Jacob, Aro will go to any extents to have Renesmee join his forces. He can't see her, especially if he knows she's having twins."

"What if Bella gets hurt?"

I guessed Dad was shaking his head because Jacob carried on "You can't know that."

"I can. Trust me, Aro is fasinated by Bella and there is no way he'd hurt her. Besides, Jasper, myself and Alice will be close by if anything happens. Just make sure the pack is alerted about us going."

I sat up, shocked. Aro?

I waddled as quick as I could downstairs and Dad and Jacob sat down, talking about some game.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Dad said, "The Cubs are up by two points, so Billy will be happy!" Jacob gave a strained laugh.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I heard you talking about Aro. What's going on Dad? Tell me!" I demanded.

Jacob sighed. "I told you she'd find out and be angry, she's exactly like Bella."

Dad frowned. "I know, but she's also like Bella in the way she's going to worry too much over nothing."

I raised my eyebrows and he continued. "Look, remember Aro sent you that letter wanting to meet you again? Well he's been in contact again. He says he'll come down here soon unless we go and visit him, but he can't see you while you're pregnant because he already wants you too much, and who knows what wonders the twins carry. Our family will be too big for his liking, and he'll not take it. He'll fight this time. We escaped six years ago, this time we might not be so lucky."

"Dad, what are you going to do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Your mom came up with the plan to protect you. Her and I will visit Aro, and she will go and see him. Just for a catch up, she'll say. She will tell him that you and Jacob are away on your honeymoon and would love to arrange a visit when you return home. He won't be able to read her mind, so it's foolproof. Then whenever you have the babies you can visit him, and of course your mom will shield you. Jacob and I will come along to, so you'll be in no danger. Aro will be happy, and everything will be fine again."

"No dad! I can't just let-"

"Wow, Renesmee. You are like me." Mom breezed, walking into the room smiling. "Don't worry. I can look after myself now. You are my main priority, and this will all be over by tomorrow. You just concentrate on keeping heathly!"

"You knew about this?"

"Yes, but I knew that telling you would unnecessarily upset you. I finally understand why Edward used to keep secrets from me. I promise, everything will be fine honey. I love you, and I'll see you first thing in the morning!"

I knew nothing I said would change anything, so I gave up and said my goodbyes. Dad, mom, Alice and Jasper all left to visit Aro. Alice and Jasper were there for protection reasons only, incase of an emergency. I was left with Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jacob, although Jake was leaving to alert the pack of the plan. When everyone was gone, I thought I could finally get some sleep, but that seemed impossible. I was too worried.

"Rosieeeeeee..."

Rose gave me a death stare. She hated that name. "Yes, sea monster?"

"Touché Rose."

She laughed. "What did you want, or were you just trying to annoy me?"

"Well... a bit of both. It's fun annoying you, but I'm bored and I need something to take my mind of what's going on."

"Nessie, honey, it's not a big deal. We've met the Volturi many times over the centuries and they've not hurt us yet, and they don't even have a reason too. Everything is fine."

I let her soothe me until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone buzzing, and I answered to Dad. "Hello? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Nessie, you're finally awake! Everything is perfect. The meeting went to plan and our flight is later on today. Sorry it took a little longer than expected."

Later on today? "What? What day is it?"

"Monday. We left on Friday night. Rosalie said you were sleeping really heavily, and Carlisle wanted you to keep sleeping. How're you feeling?"

"Wow, that's so weird. I feel okay, a little tired though..." I laughed. "I'm so relieved everything went fine."

"Yeah... it went better than I thought. Aro didn't keep her there more than half an hour. It was quite strange actually."

I checked the time, and realised Carlisle and Esme would be working, and Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs by the sound of things. I looked out the window while talking to dad and saw my cottage and the bottom of the road, and decided to go get a change of clothes.

"It was really weird, Nessie. Aro didn't ask much about you, or the family. He just talked about his latest adventures and how I was liking being a vampire. At least we didn't have to see Jane, Aro said she had business to attend to, but hopefully would see me soon." Mom had got the phone now.

"Really? That is odd, and kind of defeats the purpose..."

"Yes, I know. Doesn't mean I'm complaining though!" We both laughed as I opened the door to the cottage. I stopped laughing straight away and hissed.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Someone was here..." I started. I could smell the scent.

"What? In the house! Let me speak to Carlisle."

"No, not the house. My cottage. I came to get new clothes..."

"Hold on." I heard mom in the background speaking to Alice, and Alice promised she hadn't seen anyone come looking for me. Not that she was expecting anything...

Dad's voice came onto the phone. "Renesmee, get back to the house right away. Run if you can. Alert Carlisle and stay with one of them at all times. We're coming home right now."

"Okay Dad, I will."

I turned to walk back to the house but I was only out the door when I stopped. In front of me stood a small, blond vampire.

"Hello, Renesmee. Nice to meet you again. Now, hang up the phone and I won't have to hurt you."

I snapped my phone shut, just as I heard the frantic shouts of mom and dad.

"Hello Jane." I gulped.

**_A/N I know I've been kinda slow lately, but I've had exams and other stuff going on, but I'm back! I've also got a few Harry Potter oneshots coming up :) If you like Harry Potter, check out my other oneshots I've got up, and review! Love. You. All. _**


	12. Urgency

I stood still and stopped breathing. My phone continued to ring and I knew mom and dad were aware of what was happening.

"They'll know." I tried to sound threatening.

"Yes, yes." She waved her hand in a dismissal action. "Ah, so I see you are expecting?"

I resisted the urge to reply with a sarcastic comment. As if my enormous bump wasn't enough evidence. "Yes."

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Jacob Black."

"Ah." She smiled. I looked down at the ground, debating my next course of action.

"Renesmee, no need to look so terrified." I flinched at her sickly sweet voice.

"Why are you here?" I tried to keep my voice polite.

She grinned and her teeth reflected the rising sun. "Aro wanted me to come and offer you a position with the Volturi." She looked down at me like that was the last thing she wanted. "And of course, when your child is born it will be welcome."

I tried to repress a snort; my children would never see the Volturi if I could help it. "Tell Aro thank you for the offer, but I think I'll have to pass." I returned her sweet smile.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, maybe you don't understand. The Volturi is a very powerful group of vampires."

"So are the Cullens." I shot back.

"Yes, that is true. However, we can make things happen. We can change the rules. You crave human blood, I can sense it. I understand that you didn't get a choice unlike the rest of your family. You were born into it; forced even. Your parents made you an outcast in both worlds, too beautiful for the humans and too soft for the vampires. With the Volturi, we can make you into something exquisite. We can make a ruler out of you. You can have as much thick, hot, human blood as you want."

Immediately, I felt the burn rise in my throat. I could smell the human traces in the forest and had the urge to follow them. I imagined standing with the dark cloak and blood red eyes, in a position of power. I imagined making the decisions and having my choice of when and where to eat. It was tempting... but then I imagined my family and my beautiful Jacob.

"Of course I will not join you. I'm sorry but your journey here has been wasted."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "This isn't a choice to take lightly."

"I know, but I don't need to think about it. My life is with my family. I love them."

"Love is breakable."

"I pity you if you think that." That was honest. If Jane wasn't such an evil bitch, I'd actually feel sorry for her.

Jane narrowed her blood red eyes, but said nothing. She kept quiet for a moment, staring into my eyes as if she were searching for something.

A grin flickered across her face, but she composed it before I really had a chance to acknowledge it. "Ah, and do you know where he is at the moment?"

"He's on business with the pack."

"Oh, is that what he told you?"

I frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jane smirked. "I did say we were a powerful family. We don't like people who can threaten us. I guess this is goodbye for now, then."

Her face twisted into a smile and her teeth glinted in the sunlight. There was something sinister in her expression. What did she mean?

"Wait!" She'd already disappeared from sight, but I could hear a light giggle that I knew belonged to her. It made me edgy; something was wrong. It seemed weird for her to travel this long distance just to see if I wanted to join the Volturi, when my answer was pretty obvious. And what did she mean about Jacob? I thought about following her scent, but too much time had passed and I was too heavily pregnant to go on a hunting mission. I had to look around a bit to find my phone, and realized the amount of missed calls from my mom. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Oh thank goodness Renesmee! I was so worried! What happened?"

"Jane. She was here and offered my to join the Volturi."

"What? Why? Did she hurt you? What did you do? Is she gone?"

"Calm down mom, Im fine. She asked, I refused, and she left."

"You're sure that's all that happened?"

"I'm sure. Altough she did make a cryptic remark about Jake."

There was a long pause. "What exactly did she say?"

"She made it sound like he was doing something secretive, and then she mentioned how the Volturi didn't like people threatening them."

I waited for her to reply, but she was silent. "Mom?"

Dad's voice came onto the phone instead. "Renesmee go back to the house and get Rose and Emmett. Stay with them."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Jake is on business with the pack. They had a vampire scent coming around the area and they have to do their job."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I think Jacob and the pack may have taken on more than they can handle."

"Oh." I squeaked, snapping the phone shut. I ran back to the house, trying to push my feet as fast as they would go. I burst into the house in a fluster.

"ROSE! EMMETT!" Tears were already beginnning to stream down my face.

They were standing beside me before I had time to draw a breath. "What's wrong with you?" Rose grasped at my shoulders shaking me gently. "Is it the babies?" She fell to her knees, pressing her ear to my bump.

"No no no!" I hit her head a little harder than I intended, and she jumped up.

"What is it?" She shouted.

"It's Jake. We have to go! We have to get him! He's in danger!"

"What makes you think that, Renesmee?"

"Jane! She told me. Well, she didn't tell me but she hinted and then mom phoned and she knows and they all know and noone bothered to tell me and I need to save him and-"  
I was babbling, and Emmett cut me off.

"What do you mean Jane's here?" His stance turned protective and he let out a throaty growl.

"There's no time! I just need to go." I turned around and slammed the door, trying to make a plan in my head. It was going to be a long drive to Forks wondering if he was okay.

The car I recieved for my birthday last year let out a soft purr and I was about to speed away, when Emmett was beside me. He pushed me over and took the driving seat. "Do you think he's okay?"

Emmett nodded before I got the whole question out. "Yes. Jake's tough. They all are."

"Did you know?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Why did noone tell me?" Jacob wanted to, but your dad wouldn't let him. Even Bella didn't want you worrying, and Bella worries about everything. They thought you'd be stressed enough when you knew they were going to the Volturi, so they didn't want to put any extra stress on you. Besides, it was only supposed to be for a night and then he'd be back home again, perfectly well."

"But now..." I trailed off.

"But now you found out, so we'll go get him and he'll be home again. Perfectly well. And then I'll punch Edward for not telling you."

I let out a weak smile, but it was forced. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach I knew was worry for Jacob. The twins could not stay still now and I could feel the pressure as they pushed against one another. I ran my hand over the bump, soothing them. "It's okay, Daddy will be back soon." They pushed against my bump as the car speed on and the pressure was getting stronger and stronger.

"Emmett, don't drive so fast. I feel sick."

"Don't be such a human, Nessie."

He pushed his foot down and I forgot the reason we were rushing. "Emmett, stop."

"We'll be there in a minute Nessie, calm it." He laughed. He swerved off the edge of the road into a forest and drove between the trees really fast, thrusting the car in different directions. I put my head between my knees.

"Jake?" I croaked.

Renesmee stay in the car." Emmett boomed. I looked up to see why his tone had changed. In front of my stood at least twenty large wolves, larger than any I'd seen before.  
They were also ones I couldn't recognize, none from the pack I knew. I gasped and looked around everywhere, trying to find Jacob. I scrambled out of the car and five wolves circled me.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. I knew they'd understand me.

One of them who was standing near closest to me tightened his eyes and snarled. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Where is he?" I screamed.

"Renesmee! Calm down." Emmett was across the path from me standing in a defensive position. "They won't attack you if you look innocent, which you are. Just don't scream."

How could he ask that when I didn't know if Jacob was alive or not? In a far off distance I heard a metallic screech. That was the sound of a vampire being torn apart...  
I glanced at Emmett and his face had stoned.

"Who are they?" I squeaked.

"The Children of the Moon." Emmett murmered.

I didn't know who to respond, and even if I did, I couldn't. The pain in my stomach returned and the pressure suddenly broke. I felt a trickle run down my leg and I thought my water had broken. I gasped and looked down, only to see the trickle was blood red.

Emmett stood in the middle of me and where the screech had come from, torn. "Go." I whispered. The wolves had backed off as soon as they had witnessed blood. He ran over to me and bent down.

"I can hear their hearts."

"It hurts Emmett..." My voice was fading.

"I need Carlisle I don't know what to do!" Another car had pulled up and I caught a flash of Rosalie's blond hair, before sliding slowly to the ground, feeling nothing.


	13. Fight

_Jacobs POV_

I wanted to tell Nessie where I was going, but Edward, and suprisingly Bella, convinced me it was best not to. She was heavily pregnant and there was no use worrying her. I was only going to La Push for one night to check out if I recognized a scent, and I had told her that I was going on business with the pack, which was true. Like I said, no use worrying her. I stood in a line alongside the rest of the pack, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. At first we thought they were another pack, but soon enough it became clear they weren't.

The Children of the Moon stood in a defensive line opposite us.

None of us knew what they wanted with us but that was soon about to change. Leah and Sam took their positions beside me, Leah as my Beta and Sam on my other side. The rest of the pack were behind us, waiting for a sign of action. Leah's imprint, Keith, was standing beside her in a protective stance. He was too young for them to properly date, but he would never let any harm come to her. Thinking of imprints, I was wondering how I was going to explain this to Nessie when I got home.

"We want to speak to Jacob." Someone in their human form spoke from the back line.

I deliberated for a moment before phasing. "Speaking. Who are you?"

"Ah, the famous Jacob Black." I rose my eyebrows as he ignored my question.

"Famous?" I snorted. "Wouldn't say that."

"Oh, no? Well your little girlfriend is famous in the vampire world, and we happened to make a deal with the devils."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ruhnasmey is her name, yes?" He tried to say her name, and his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Renesmee."

"Same difference, really." The man smiled.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked for the second time.

"My name is Alaric, and like I said, I made a deal with the devil and have to carry it out."

"And this devil would be...?" The cockiness in my voice came through, and I could see a glint of fear in his eyes before he restored himself.

"Well, devils. The Volturi, I'm sure you're aware of them."

Now it was my turn to feel fear. My immediate defense came in and I had to calm myself down. "The Volturi hate you." I stated.

"Well, yes and no. The Volturi hate certain ones of our kind and that was causing trouble for all of us, so we needed to get that sorted. It wasn't that hard; we kill their biggest threat and they leave us alone."

"Why did you come to the pack instead of the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Killing you will make things easier. If one of you fall, the others will be easy to take down. It was easiest to get you alone."

I laughed aloud. "I'm not alone, " glancing behind me to the pack of over twenty wolves. "You're outnumbered, and killing me will only make the Cullen's more angry for revenge. We're family."

"Yes, so I've heard. Jane told me she visited your little girlfriend and got the same response."

For the first time since being here I was immobilised with proper, undeniable fear. Threatening me was one thing, but threatening my Nessie? _My children?_ My eyes narrowed and I gave my most threatening look. "What did she do?"

Alaric was enjoying this. "Oh, just a bite or two. Nothing serious." He relaxed his stance and smirked at me.

I exploded then. Literally. I burst into my wolf form without a second thought and lunged at him. My actions were so fast he had no time to react. I ripped at his head and he was dead within two seconds. A loud screech was given off that reminded me of a vampire death. I hadn't given a thought to the his allies when I attacked him, but I could feel them on me now. There was a tug coming from all angles for one second until the rest of my pack joined in. The Children Of The Moon released their grip on me as they fought my pack and I noticed a couple of them had disappeared. There was nearly two of our side on one of theirs now. I could hear shouts from the distance and my instinct kicked in and I knew there was trouble. The pack were easily handling things here... I could leave for just one minute. I phased quickly.

"I'll be one minute guys."

I ran into the middle of the woods trying to catch a scent, when I caught the scent I was most attuned to in my life. _Renesmee._ She was here? _What was she doing here?_ "NESSIE?" I shouted at the top of my voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was silence. I changed back into a wolf and heard Sam in my head. "Jake go find her. We got this bro."

"Thank you." It was all I could manage as I followed the trail of her scent. There was mixings of the other wolves which made me have to go back and change direction a couple of times before I knew I was close. When I saw her the sight broke my heart. Emmett and Rosalie were bent over her and my immediate thoughts were that she was dead. As soon as I was human I threw myself on the ground beside her, fighting tears.

"What's wrong with her?"

Emmett just stared open mouthed at her and Rosalie put on a business like face. "It's the twins, they're too big to be together now. I think they've grown to the stage where they can seriously hurt each other, and Nessie. Both their needs aren't being satisfied. We need to get them out or..."

"Or what Rosalie?"

"I don't know." Her voice made it very clear that she did know.

"Well hurry up! Let's do it!"

"I-I don't know how. I need to take her back to the house and do it properly, but we can't move her without agitating the babies."

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET HER SAFE. JUST DO IT." I screamed.

Rosalie looked flustered. In the distance there was a loud bang and I twisted. "I have to get back. Take her home right now and get her safe. I'm right behind you."

"Jake come with us" Emmett spoke for the first time.

"I can't, they're my family too. I need to make sure they are okay because I know Renesmee is in good hands. I'll be oka- AHHHHH." I was broken of by crack into my back and three wolves were on me. I didn't even have time to phase before I felt a rip in my back and could feel the blood flowing out.

"GET- NESSIE- OUT." I tried to shout but my voice was weak. Rose looked horrified but Emmett had jumped into action lunging at the Children of the Moon. Rose shifted Nessie into the car and then she attacked too. It was an even fight now, but they'd already got the advantage of me and I couldn't phase. Emmett was doing double the work making up for me as I wobbled from the blood loss. I shook my head trying to regain some sense but it wans't working.

"JACOB!" Emmett boomed and I turned in time to see a large creamy-brown wolf lunge at me. It knocked me to the ground before Emmett got to him. There was another one of those horrible screeches and a stony silence followed. I heard Rosalie and Emmett breathe a sigh of relief, along with the wolves heavy breathing. I turned my head in the direction everyone was looking, but thing were fading from my sight as the drowiness took over. Just a little sleep...

"Oh god, Jacob? Renesmee? Oh no, please no no no." A musical voice rang through the air and a cover of chocolate brown hair came into view. The two figues of Jasper and Edward sprang into action to the wolves just as I closed my eyes.


	14. Loss

_Renesmee's POV_

Growing up in the world that I have, and seeing the things that I have,you learn to believe that nothing is impossible. Which was why I was convinced this out of body experiecnce I was having was real in some way. That didn't stop the frustration thatI could do nothing about the scene in front of me. My husband lay on the ground bleeding while the rest of my family tore apart a bunch of Children Of The Moon for hurting him. And me? Well my body lay inside a car; fighting for it's life. I knew I wasn't dead, I was just unconcious. Probably from the pain and bleeding. I rested my hands on my stomach and for the first time in what felt like ages, it was flat. I panicked before realizing that this wasn't my real body and that I wasn't something that was touchable. I may not be real, but I was definately alive. For now.

It seemed like forever until Jake twitched for a moment and opened his eyes. The blood drained from his face. "Nessie?"

"Im right here Jake, I'm okay." I touched his hair that was covered in sweat and blood. "I love you."

"She's in the car." Whispered my mom, "She's passed out. Edward's with her, we need to get her to Carlisle."

"Will she be okay?" Jacob croaked.

My mom's eyebrows slightly crinkled but she said "yes." Jacob scanned her face and dropped his head. I put my arms around his neck and squeezed him. He couldn't see me, he couldn't feel me. And for the first time in what was forever, I felt a strong urge to leave Jacob. It was almost as if I was needed elsewhere. I kissed him lightly on the head before moving away. I was floating, and just let the pull drag me to where I was supposed to go. It only took five minutes until I reached my destination. Jacob's pack were just finishing the fight and I watched them, unable to help. I didn't understand why I was pulled to here. What was I to do?

Too soon, I saw two bodies laying still. I froze, not wanting to get closer and see the identities of who had died because of me. Many wolf bodies scattered across the ground, which I recoqnized as the Children of The Moon. They were gone, and we were safe. I looked around desperately for something, and noticed two blurry figures in front of me, but when I moved closer they moved further. It took a while to give up, and stop distracting myself from the bodies. Turning back to where the pack were, I edged closer. Leah was standing above one of them while her imprint, Keith, was sobbing over it. It was his twin sister; Kaitlyn. I didn't know her very well, which made it all the more worse. I would never get the chance too. She was so young...

The other body was Brady. This one stung a whole lot more because Brady was a good laugh and I knew him and Jake were good friends. It was so frustrating watching this and not being able to do anything or comfort anyone. I watched as Jacob's pack mourned their loses. The worst was that it could have been prevented. It was my fault; I should have been more careful. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just agree with Jane's offer?

Sam was there suddenly, taking charge of the situation. "Get rid of the bodies." He croaked, and for one horrifying moment I thought he meant our friends. But then Quil and Jared started pulling the Children of the Moon's bodies away from the opening and into the forest, while Collin lay over his best friend's body sobbing. Sam went over and put his arm around him. "Collin, there's nothing we could of done... once Kaitlyn was gone he was never going to fight for himself. "

What did that mean? "Kaitlyn was too young, she shouldn't have tried to take on what she couldn't handle. She reminds me of Leah... except Leah was lucky. Brady's main aim was too protect her and that's what he died doing. They died together, Collin. He was so happy."

Sam's words must have helped, because Collin stood up and calmed himself down. Sam kept his arm around Collin and they stood and they looked at Brady together. Meanwhile, I stood there shocked. Brady had imprinted? On a wolf? It seemed that all the thoughts of the pack had been wrong in some way; Jacob had thought people imprinted on people who were best suited to carry on the shapeshifter gene, but female wolves bodies were frozen. Everyone had been suprised when Leah had, and now Kaitlyn? It was so sad that we would never see with Brady and Kaitlyn how it turned out, but I took comfort in the thought that if Kaitlyn had felt even a quarter of the love me and Jacob shared, she couldn't have died happier. And neither would he. In a way, I thought it would be so much more heartbreaking if only one of them had survived.

Our side were always going to win, we're stronger, had more numbers and more experience than the Children of the Moon. But there had to be a price, and we'd gotten away lucky every other time we faced an enemy, but this time we had paid the price. My thought were quickly interuppted by the strangest sensation; someone had walked through me. I whipped around and Seth and Quil had passed through me racing to an approaching car. Emily had brought Claire down and the boys had went to greet them. Seth however, stopped, and turned around to look where I was. He furrowed his brow and I smiled. I loved that kid. He shook his head and walked over to where a ten year old Claire had burst into tears before throwing herself in Quil's arms.

"I thought you died." She sobbed hytserically. Claire was squeezing Quil so tight, and although while he was still in the big brother stage, I could tell Claire had developed a crush on him already. I sat down on a nearby rock, feeling really weak, and watched the scene before me. Leah and Keith were still lying sitting beside Kaitlyn's body, both crying. The bodies of the Children of the Moon had been disposed of, and the rest of the pack were sitting in the middle of the opening in a circle lighting a fire, looking very distressed and upset. A few members were huddled around Brady's body and saying goodbye.

As the tiredness grew on me, I let myself slip away. As I did, I could see the two curious figures I'd seen earlier come closer and we became one and I felt a tug pulling me from my rock-I was back with my family in the car speeding towards home. A mixture of voices spoke around me and this time I could hear them from inside my normal body. They spoke so fast it was hard to hear but I gathered the gist of it.

It was time for my babies to be born.


	15. Arrivals

I felt like I just woken up from a hangover; my head was in a twirl and I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Carlisle, she's stirring." Jacob said.

"We'll give her some morphine, this will be a painful experience." He replied. I felt a jab into my arm.

"How long now?" My mom's voice rang out.

There was a pregnant pause and Carlisle said, "In about six minutes the medicine should have dissolved the amniotic sac enough to cut through, and we'll begin then."

There was another silence until dad broke it with caution in his voice. "Will it be as hard as Bella's?"

"It'll be different. We're prepared this time and we've taken precautions, but it is twins and we've never dealt with a child like this, never mind two. We don't know what could happen."

Everyone was silent. I listened to the clock tick and tried to keep track of the minutes. The numbness had spread through me and it felt so delightful; so free.

And then it changed. "It's time." I felt a hot hand clasp mine and I heard four sharp intakes of breath. Then the pain came; it was nothing the morphine could stop as it came from inside me. The twins were aware of what was happening and they were eager. There was a rip from inside my stomach and I felt my body thrust upwards.

"Nessie? Nessie are you okay? Can you hear me? Nessie!" Jacob's voice was full of pain; my pain. I couldn't speak so using all the force I could muster, I squeezed his hand to comfort him. I kept my eyes shut tight because I was too scared to see the faces of my family.

"Keep talking to her Jacob. Keep her distracted." Dad said from my left side. Jacob was whispering in my ear, but I strained to hear the voices of Carlisle and my dad to know what was happening with my babies. "Carlisle..."

"I know, Edward. We have to do it now. She won't feel a thing, the morphine stops the pain. It worked for Bella, remember? Now, on three. One..."

"WAIT!" Mom shouted. "Wait Carlisle, stop! Give her more painkillers, do something! It didn't work on me at all. I felt everything. I just wanted to stop Edward from suffering. I could feel it..." She whispered, and I knew if she was human she'd be crying. "Please, she can't go through it." There was a silence, and I knew dad would be giving mom a piercing stare. Typical mom, being a martyr... but then I stopped judging because I knew if it were me, I would have done the exact same thing. I _will_ try to do the same thing.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't do anything now, it's too late. We need to act now or everyone's in danger. The morphine will help, she is half human remember. There's just no time." Carlisle said.

I felt mom's cool hand press against my head and push my hair back. "It's okay, Renesmee. Mommy's here."

"Go, Edward." It wasn't as excruciating as I imagined it would be, but it was bad. I let out a whimper and fought to keep my body still as I heard the voices of my family working on me. It took a good five minutes before my dad spoke again.

"I can see a head. We're nearly there."

A head? Of my baby? All the pain in the world was forgotten, because Jacob and I were going to have a baby! Two babies, right now. There was more poking and tearing and I tried not to let my body move too much.

"Is it possible for vampires to faint?" My mom said weakly.

"No, Bella." Dad chuckled lightly. "But go downstairs anyway. Get Rosalie and tell her we're ready and to bring up the stuff."

Jacob's grip on my hand was tighter and I still didn't have the strength or courage to open my eyes, and speaking was definately not going to happen, so I didn't know what was going on. And then I heard it. It wasn't exactly a scream, but more of a wail.

"It's a boy." My dad choked. "A baby boy."

I heard Rosalie in the room for the first time. "He's beautiful. Good job, mutt." I heard Jacob gave a small laugh but there was still a note of stress in it.

"Rosalie, will you clean him?"

"I'll help." My mom said.

"Are you sure, Bella? It's very messy."

"But he's my grandson." My mom spoke with pride. "Urgh, I sound so old. But I'll come with you, Rose." They left the room with my son and I wanted to shout at them to bring him back. I wanted to see him. I opened my eyes for the first time, but I could only see Jacob's face above mine, and it brought me more comfort than I thought possible.

"Hey, Nessie. Well done. Not long now... You can do it." I nodded at Jacob and tensed myself again as I felt the now familiar pressure on my stomach. The morphine was working well enough to numb the worst of it, which I was very glad of.

"And baby number two is here." Carlisle smiled. "A girl."

I breathed out in relief. They were okay. I'd done it.

"Look at her face... it's all scratched."

"The other baby probably done that... they were fighting all the time. I'll go check them over. Renesmee needs to rest after I stitch her up."

I tried to shake my head, wanting to see my babies first, but I couldn't muster up the strength. Instead, I gave into the force I'd been fighting to stay concious and let myself fall asleep, my hand still wrapped inside my husband's.

I rolled onto my stomach before I woke with a jolt. I hadn't been able to do that in a few months. I pushed my hands against my stomach, and it was flat. I remembered feeling like this before...

"Good morning."

I opened my eyes. "Jake?" I said groggily, looking at him. "Wow, are you okay?" There was a deep scratch that went from the left side of his hairline to his chin and seemed to be oozing of something. Across the bicep of his right arm, it looked like someone had bit into it hard and teared a chunk out. There were also countless scratches covering the rest of his body. I bit my lip as the memories began to flood back. "Oh no."

"I'm fine. I'll heal, and that's more than others can say." He had a bitter edge to his voice, and I knew he was thinking of his lost pack members... except I wasn't supposed to know this yet.

I nodded my head and agreed with him, before pushing myself up in bed. "Ouch." I rubbed my stomach, feeling a lot of pain. Then I remembered. "Jake! I had the twins. Where are they? Can I see them? Are they alright? What are they like?"

"Calm down, Nessie. They're fine. They both have a few scratches and cuts from fighting, but they're fine. They're the most beautiful babies in the world. A girl and a boy. You can't move too much. I'll go get Bella and Rose to bring them in now."

Jacob kissed my nose and walked out of the room. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the metal casing of my bed. After what seemed like forever, Jacob came back into the room holding a little baby in a pink blanket. My mom and dad followed him with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello sweatheart." Dad said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but great." I grinned. "Give her to me!"

Jacob passed our daughter to me and I took her in my arms. I was shocked by the amount of heat that came off her. "Is- is she like you, Jake?"

Jacob shrugged. "We assume so. She's looks more like me and has the same heat as me, but we can't be sure yet. We'll just have to wait and see."

I looked down at my baby girl for the first time, and seen Jacob was right. Her skin was darker than mine yet lighter than Jacob's, but her features reflected Jacob's more. Even in her newborn state, her cheekbones were more pronounced than mine would ever be, matching Jacob's exactly. Her little pink lips curved in the same way her father's did and she had the same dimples he had. However there were parts of myself in her. Her hair, not quite as black as Jake's, was mixed with a lighter shade of bronze, resulting in a colour that reflected the light so perfectly. Her eyes were the perfect match to mine, and my mom's, though they were coated with thick black lashes that could only be credited to Jake. She was perfect. Even the little scatches covering her face didn't deter from her undeniable beauty.

"She's so beautiful." I murmered.

Everyone around me nodded in agreement.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"Eh-" My dad began. "We're trying to ease them in to being together, they were glad of their separation. Rosalie will come up with him."

It only took a few moments for Rose to come up the stairs holding a little bundle of blue. I gave Jacob back our daughter, and took the boy. "Hello mister." I giggled. There was a definate difference in temperature between them. This twin was a lot colder, much closer to my vampire side. I touched his little button nose and then my mouth opened in shock. "His eyes..."

To my surprise, my mom let out a giggle. "He has Edward's human eye's. I used to dream about a baby exactly like him when I was pregnant with you. I guess they skipped a generation." She was holding my dad's hand and I noticed him brushing her hand with his thumb.

I grinned and looked back at my boy. His green eyes stood out so brightly against his paler skin, which was closer to my skin tone than Jacob's. I could see comparisons between the twins though. The same slope of the nose, the same curved lips, the same dimples and the same high cheekbones. They had both gained Jacob's best features. I began to cry, not understanding how anyone could be as lucky as I was. I touched the little wisps of his hair which were a beautiful bronze, although it was a little darker than mine. He was beautiful.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Rosalie asked, leaning against Emmett who'd just came into the room. Alice and Jasper followed close behind, their hands entwined and Alice bouncing with a huge smile on her face.

"Mmmmmm." I mumbled. I'd had a few ideas, but nothing perfect yet.

"Oh, I know. Why don't we call the boy Billward? Like Edward and Billy? Sure, that's Bella's method of naming unusal babies." Jacob said sacastically, trying to fight a grin.

Everyone in the room began laughing, Emmett loudest of them all and I felt my son stiffen. "Shhh!" I tried to say, trying to catch a breath from laughing.

Mom was throwing Jacob a nasty look, and so my dad, although it there was the hint of a smile in his expression. "Renesmee is a perfectly nice name." Mom said.

"So's Billward." Jacob shot back, and the laughter began again.

"Shut up, Jake. I like my name!" I insisted. And I did, I was unsual so my name fit. Jacob was being his stupid sarcastic self, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm joking." He laughed. "Seriously though," his tone changed completely, "what about Brady?"

"Brady..." I said slowing looking down at my baby. "Yeah... I like it. Brady would have loved it." I smiled sadly.

"You know?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of... saw it happen."

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I don't know... It was an out of body experience I guess. Though I think Seth saw me... It was weird." Everyone opened their mouths to begin to ask questions but I shook my head; I wasn't ready to relive that yet. "Brady then." I confirmed.

"And the girl?" Rosalie asked.

"Elena." I smiled. I'd always loved the name, though I hadn't mentioned to anyone, but it felt right. I looked at Jake.

"I love it. Elena Sarah Black."

I nodded in agreement. "So, this is going to be an interesting experience." I grinned, looking at my twins.

_So, finally the twins are here! I want to think everyone for the name suggestions, especially Jacqueline and CullenLina, who both suggested Elena which is the name I picked! Reviews are amazing, thank you :) keep them coming because I still have one or two chapters left! :)_


	16. Funeral

I didn't do much else for the rest of the week except stare at Brady and Elena. I mean, why would I want to do anything else? Also, I was still a bit sore from their birth and my dad had pretty much confined me to my bed. It was heavenly thought; Jacob stayed by my side and Rosalie brought me cups of blood to regain health. I'd gone off meat again; the smell made me feel sick these days. We were getting used to the twins diets now- Elena couldn't drink blood and Brady couldn't get enough of it. It seemed like our guesses on who they took after were correct.

Even though only a week had passed I was shocked at how much the twins had grown- Elena's hair was noticably longer and Brady seemed to be teething. I flipped this over in my mind trying to decide how I felt about it. They were growing at a slower rate than I had, but still too fast for everyone else's liking.

I thought about my own life and how quickly I had grown up. I'd had twins by age eight, which was obviously something that didn't seem possible, but then again, how was I possible? In my time, I'd never felt like I'd missed anything much. I'd been to high school and it didn't work for me. I didn't fit in with the humans and there was no point pretending. I had my family who were my best friends and I had Jacob, so there was nothing for me to miss. When I was younger I'd played dress up with Alice, went swimming with Emmett and Jasper, and went to the playground with Rosalie. I'd done all the normal things a child should, only they were over sooner. But I wouldn't take any of it back. Still, looking at my children, I finally understood what my mom felt like when she had me. I wanted them to have a stress free childhood and keep them sheltered from all the bad things in the world. I wanted to keep them away from anything that could hurt them; from high school boys to evil vampires.

I picked up Elena and kissed her little forehead. She was blowing bubbles from her mouth. One popped and she let out a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "How's my two favorite girls doing?" I whipped my head around to see Jacob holding Brady and grinning.

"Better than ever." I laughed. "So happy."

Jacob nodded and sat down on the bed looking at Brady. "It's funny, isn't it? I remember when it was you and all I knew was that I needed to protect you from everything and anything. I never thought I'd feel that in the same strong sense again."

I squirmed awkwardly; I never knew what to say when Jacob talked about me when I was born. It wasn't fair, I never got to see him go through any awkward stage. "Yeah, it's weird."

Jacob lay Brady down on the bed and touched his head. "I have to go now."

"Where?" I asked, curious as what would make Jacob want to leave us so soon.

"It's Brady's funeral..." He trailed off, looking out the window at the ever present rain.

I sat in silence for a moment, feeling guilty. In the pleasure of having the twins, Brady's funeral had escaped my mind. I knew Kaitlyn's had been two days ago, and that they were being buried together so it was going to be soon, but I was too happy to even think of something so sad. Before I knew it, tears were pouring down my cheeks. I lay Elena beside her brother and threw myself onto Jake, crying against his chest. He stroked my hair. "How can I be so happy when that happened?" I choked out. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his knee.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. The Children of the Moon came for the pack, not for the vampires, remember? In fact, if you hadn't been there more people would have died. Ususally its the pack helping the vampires, but this time it was the vampires coming to help us. You coming into this world had made everything a hundred times better, don't you see? If it wasn't for you the pack would have attacked the Cullen's ages ago and I... well I don't knew where I'd be right now without you. But my point is that you couldn't have stopped this. It's over now, and Brady won't be forgotten, and neither will Kaitlyn." He wiped the tears from my cheeks as my sobs faded and kissed me.

"I'm going." I stood up and took his hand.

"You can't. Carlisle said you have to rest."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Carlisle says a lot of stuff, I lose track of everything."

Jacob grinned and touched my stomach. I determindly kept my body still. "You sure?"

"Yes. And I want the twins there. They would have loved him like he would have loved them."

Jacob hesitated for a minute. I stared him straight in the eyes and watched them soften; I had won. "Okay."

"Good." I flashed him a smile and ran downstairs and my vampire speed.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme and my mom were sitting around a coffee table. Mom jumped up when she noticed me and was in front of me before I blinked. "What's wrong?" I knew she was going to say that before the words got out of her mouth.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to Brady's funeral. And don't argue with me because if it was you I know you would be doing it too."

Mom bit her lip and looked over her shoulder and the others. "That's true, Bella." Alice chimed. "And Rose, don't put that one in, Bella dressed them that day." She screwed up her nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to were they were sitting.

Alice slammed a book shut and I could guess what they were doing, they'd barely had the camera out of their hnds the past week. "Don't be nosey, Renesmee! Why won't anyone in this house let me surprise them!" She flounced away muttering to herself. Rose and Esme exchanged a glance and grinned.

"We'll go together." Mom said, ignoring the moment that had passed. I agreed with this; mom had been always good friends with the whole pack.

"Where's daddy? I listened to the house. "Actually, where's everyone else?"

Mom sighed. "Edward's gone with Carlisle to get more blood pouches for you, and Emmett and Jasper are hunting." She pouted her lips and I smiled. Mom always pouted when dad went away for any amount of time. Then I heard a cry from up stairs and turned my back on them.

"Someone help me dress the twins!" I shouted back as I ran up the stairs again. Jacob was rocking Elena is his arms and staring at Brady with a horrified look on his face. "I can't handle two of them crying at once!" He groaned.

I picked up Brady and bounced him gently. "Why are they crying?"

Jacob frowed. "Elena bit him and he fought back."

"Fought?" I raised my eyebrows at the idea of my one week old baby fighting.

"Well... he threw his arms around and hit her a few times and she started crying and then he did!"

I looked at Brady's arm and sure enough there was a tiny pink mark where his sister had bit him. "They really do need to learn to get along."

"We ould just force them to be together, it worked for me and Edward." Jacob smirked.

"Oh, haha." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll take her." Rose came in and held her arms out for Elena.

"Good, I can go get ready. Thanks Blondie- er I mean Rosalie." Rosalie look at him with her eyes narrowed for a moment and then relaxed them. "Nah, that's too weird. But no problem, mutt." She laughed when she said it, but it was no longer the cold, obnoxious laugh she once done around Jacob, being replaced by genuine humour and happiness. I couldnt help but smile at her and walked out of the room just to meet mom and give her Brady to change. "Black, please."

She rolled her eyes at me and muttered. "I'm not stupid."

I walked back into the room and shut the door behind me, leaving me and Jacob alone for the first time it what seemed like a lifetime. "Wow."

"I know." He said, looking straight into my eyes. I was drawn in by him, walking closer and throwing my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"And I love you more." He kissed me before I could argue and I marvelled at the heat from him. I missed this. The moments when we were together and it seemed like nothing else exsist except me and Jacob and our need to be together. I pulled his shirt off and kissed his scars which had not completely healed yet. He pulled me to the bed and pulled me on top of him as I giggled at his eagerness. I bent forward to kiss his lips again but let out a whimper instead. Jake immediately sat up and put me on the edge of the bed. "That's not resting." He laughed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Ooops." I grinned. Jacob helped me get changed into a black cotton dress and then put his own suit on and we went downstairs.

Esme and Rose were holding the twins and mom came downstairs dressed, looking awkward. Rose looked up at us and said "nice of you to join us." I blushed and remembered the reason why Jacob and I had gotten our own cottage. Stupid vampire hearing. Elena had been dressed in her own little black dress her dark ringlets fell around her wondering face. She looked adorable as she blew rasperrys at her brother who wore black trousers that contrasted so well with his pale skin. I took Jacob's hand as we left the house, feeling a mixture of emotions.

Brady's funeral was beautiful. I cried from start to finish. Sam made a speech and he spoke with such passion that everyone was reduced to tears. It was half an hour when he came to a conclusion. "There are no words to describe the feeling of loss we are all suffering right now. It's more than the loss of a friend; it was the loss of a brother. He died in an act of heroism, trying to save the girl he loved more than anything else in the world, and that's how he'll be remembered. As the selfless, loyal, kind, hilarious and loving person that he was. No-one will ever forget him and his memory will be with us everyday. Brady will never really leave this pack- even in his death."

Everyone in the room clapped and wiped their eyes. The twins were restless so my mom had taken them out to Alice and Esme who were in the car to mind for a while. They had wanted to come but were anxious of the reactions of the pack members who were not yet accustomed to vampires, so stayed at a distance to pay their respects. Brady was laid to rest beside Kaitlyn and everyone was able to say their final goodbyes. I was so glad I came to support the pack who were just like another family to me. After a while, Sam invited most of the guests back to his house for a celebration of Brady and Kaitlyn's lives. Most of the pack were coupled up now, and them and their respective partners made their way towards Sam's. Seth however, hung back to talk to me.

"Uh, Nessie? You didn't bring the twins by any chance?" He said in what sounded like a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, they're outside with Alice. Want to meet them?"

His face looked anxious and he turned away. "I can't right now, lot to do. Maybe later..." And he was gone before I could question his behaviour.

We arrived at Sam's not long later with the twins and my mom and everyone was circled around the kitchen table, where Emily had lay out a vast selection of food consisting of mostly meat. I tried not to breathe too much as the smell made me nauseous. Everyone was welcoming the twins and they were being doted over even more than they got back home. I searched the room for Emily to see if she had some cookies that I could eat, and was surprised to see her head bent close to Leah's and laughing. They looked so happy together and more like sister's than even friends. Leah flicked her hair over her shoulder and waved at me, grinning. I waved back turned to Jake, but he was gone. He was talking to Seth in a hushed manner in the corner and he looked almost stressed.

I held Elena in my arms as Jacob threw his hands up in the air and came over to me. "Guess what Seth's just gone and done." He sighed, as I glanced over at Seth. He didn't even notice me, because he was too busy looking helplessly at the baby girl in my arms as if she was the only thing that mattered.


	17. Talent

"My best friend and my daughter?" He groaned.

"Welcome to my world, Jake." Mom laughed, bouncing Brady on her hip.

I turned to Seth who had bowed his head and was shaking it gently, as if he had done something awful. I put my hand on his back and he looked up. Elena looked at him with curosity and then held out her little arms. Seth's face lit up, and I passed her to him. She began poking his nose and giggling and he done the same to her. I felt a wave of emotion as I watched her, and finally understood why my mom felt as if she was losing me. Jacob was looking at them too, his epression a lot straighter than mine. Seth was shifting his eyes between my family, nervously waiting for someone to say something.

"I've been where she was, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me." I looked at Jacob who was still staring at us with his eyebrows pulled together. "And I can understand it better than anyone. I know what it's like, remember?"

"Thank you, Nessie." Seth's voice was shaking.

"I'll talk to Jake." I said, and kissed Elena's head swiftly before heading over to Jake.

"He feels like you did. He's going to do exactly what you done with me, he's going to look after her exactly like we will. He's going to be a big brother, and then he's going to be a best friend, and then he's going to love her as much as you love me. You couldn't ask for anything better for her."

Jacob pulled a face and I knew he was trying to think of an argument but I shook my head. He gave in. "I know, it's just weird."

"I know."

"I'm still gonna break his face if he hurts her."

"I know that too."

"Good."

Mom breezed past us. Her eyes were sparkling. "Edward just got back!" She was almost bouncing on the spot and I could tell she was itching to leave Sam's and go to see him.

"Okay, we'll come with you. I'm getting a bit sore." Jacob eyes flashed and his hands were on my hips, as if he was holding me up. "I'm fine, Jake. Just tired."

We walked over to Seth and Jacob spoke first. "We're leaving now." I felt a little awkward and it felt like lot more had to be said.

Seth passed Elena to Jake and touched her cheek. "See you later." He nodded to Jake and turned to walk away, but Jake grabbed his shoulder.

"It's cool, Seth. I'm not pissed at you. I just needed a minute to process it, but i'm glad it's you."

Seth's expression immediately brightened. "Oh, good! I knew it ever since the funeral, I could feel it, you know? But I hoped that Nessie hand't brought the twins and it was just something else... but deep down I could feel it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been okay with this, I mean I wouldn't have been able to stay away from her, would I? She's my imprint! But you're my best friend and I wouldn't do that to you either 'cause you've been great to me, Jake! Always have been... even when you pretended you didn't want me in your pack, eh, eh?" He said this all in one breath and then winked and nudged Jake's arm. I smiled at Seth; he was still such a boy. Jake was grinning too and slapped him across the head in a playful way.

"Seth, have I ever told you that you talk a lot?"

"On ocassions, Jacob, on occasions!"

"Yeah, well, you do. Anyway, see you later." He patted his back one more time and turned to walk away. Elena looked over Jake's shoulder and too my surpise, she lifted her hand and waved directly at Seth. Shock crossed his features, but he quickly hid it and waved back. Jacob shook his head and turned back again. "I suppose you better come up and visit us tomorrow." Seth nodded and grinned, while Jake and I went ot meet mom and Brady at the car, heading back home.

"Renesmee, Alice says that Charlie's planning to visit soon. He wants to meet his great grandchildren." Mom informed us. I was expecting this, but it didn't stop the butterflies forming in my stomach.

...

Jacob was trying to feed Brady some mushed up burger. He held it to his mouth and argued. "We like meat. Black men like red meat, not blood. Don't we Brady?" A little smile was creeping onto Brady's face, though he refused to open his mouth and was beginning to get restless. Jacob sighed and gave up.

"There's a pouch over there, give him that." Jacob grabbed the blood and Brady immediately began sucking, his eyes flashing.

"This is never gonna be normal." Jake laughed.

He was right. We had slowly fallen into a pattern of feeding, sleeping and also having time together and with the family. It was comforting and scary at the same time. Learning the personality differences of our children was exciting,yet even that changed each day, along with their growing intelligence and appearance. After being fed, the twins were put to bed to have a sleep so they would be alert for Charlie.

Jacob and I took the time to spend time with the other members in our family. Downstairs, mom was curled up on dad's lap with her head tilted towards his face. His lips were brushing her forehead and his hands were placed on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Emmett and Jasper were in the next room, and came in when they heard me.

"Get a room." I muttered to my parents.

Emmett laughed. "Believe me, Nessie, they already have. It's impossible not to hear!"

Mom ducked her head and narrowed her eyes. "Emmett, I remember you making me a promise not to make anymore innuedos!"

Emmett laughed again, joined my Jasper this time. "That wasn't an innuendo, Bella, that was a fact."

This time, mom buried her head into dad's shoulder keeping her hidden from view. I wished I could do the same; it was way too awkward thinking about my parent's together like that.

"Anyway..." Jake broke the silence. "Seth and I are going for a run before Charlie gets here." He walked to the door where Seth just approached.

"I think I'll join you." Dad stood up too.

"Me too." Mom agreed. "I want to kick some werewolf ass."

"You're on." Seth grinned at the vampires in front of him.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I always did this when they spoke of racing each other, and though I'd never admit it, I was just jealous that they were all faster than me. So instead I pretended it bored me. "Later, guys."

I was glad when the twins woke up so I could spend more time with them before Charlie came. I took them outside to where the forest bordered onto our house. I set them down on the grass and they rolled around gleefully pulling at the grass. Seth and my dad appeared beside us and dad sat down beside me. "Bella and Jake want to keep running, Jake's angry she's faster." He laughed.

"Wolf."

My head snapped around to the twins so fast I probably would have broken it if I were human. Elena was standing on two feet, holding on to the fur of Seth. "What?" I whispered.

"I like wolfy Seth."

I whimpered and fell back against the grass, banging my head. Brady's head appeared over mine, blocking everything from view. "I like him too, but he smells funny."

I put my hands over my face. Dad stroked my hair. "You can't say you weren't expecting this."

"I wasn't!"

"It only took you a week." He was right. At least it was an improvement from me, but it still didn't take away from the fact that they were only one month old.

My mom suddenly appeared again, something that as becoming a habit of hers, shortly followed by Jacob. She sat down beside Edward and Jacob phased. "Come on, Bella! Just one more time! It's not fair, some of us have to waste energy breathing!"

"Tough luck, Jake." Mom grinned.

Then Jake caught the expression on my face and his smile vanished. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded meekly, and looked pointedly at Brady and Elena. "You smell funny, daddy." Brady said, holding his arms out to be picked up. Jacob just stared at him for a moment.

"Sorry, what?"

"You-" But Jacob broke him off and lifted him up.

"It's okay, I heard you. Wow. I heard you."

Brady looked down to his sister from Jake's arms. She wasn't looking at him, but her head snapped up and their eyes connected for a moment. Elena frowned and pouted her little pink lips. Brady giggled and stuck out his tongue. I looked between my children in confusion, wondering what had just happened that I hadn't noticed. I turned round to my dad, and he was staring between them with a look of wonder and amusement on his face. "Can some please explain what just happened?"

The twins shared another look and giggled. Everyone else was looking completely bewildered now except my dad, who was now laughing along with them. Mom hit him in the head, "Tell us!" She demanded. Dad looked between Elena and Brady again before speaking.

"It's amazing. They have an extra talent, Renesmee."

"Really? What is it?" I practically shouted with excitment

"They can read each other's minds. Not anyone else; just each other's. It's like they've taken something from both you and Jacob. They've got a special connection the same way in which the pack do. Yet they can choose what to tell each other. It's like they show each other what they're thinking, they can choose to preject it to each other. The same way in which you can do, Renesmee."

Everyone around me emitted a slight scream. I was in shock, I hadn't even thought about them having an extra gift; they were a gift within themselves. It was beyond my expectations that they'd be this incredible. Before I could stop it, tears began to fall from my eyes. They were from pure happiness, of course.

Our scene was interuppted by Alice running out. "Charlie will be here in five minutes." She stated, looking around at the shocked and elated expressions. "Wait, what am I missing?"

...

Charlie stared.

Jake and I held a twin each and Charlie just looked at us, unspeaking.

"Do you- do you want to hold her?" I asked, holding Elena forward.

He nodded and took her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Wow. And I thought it was impossible to be more beautiful than you, Ness, but both of them are giving you competetion."

I smiled. I knew noone would ever be as beautiful as my babies. Charlie slowly began to relax around them, and they kept quiet as we had told them too. He wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"So, how is everyone?" Charlie asked.

"We're good. Just adjusting to the new additions." Mom chimed in

"I'll bet." Charlie said. "This one's going to grow up to be a heartbreaker." Elena giggled in his arms.

"I know." We watched as Charlie swapped twins and he commented on their different temperatures, but made no other comments about their looks or maturity. I ws glad for that, glad that after everything we'd been through with the supernatural, that we could have a normal family scene like this.

"As long as you don't tell me that one of them are getting married to a werewolf at seven." Charlie chuckled.

There were a few nervous giggles and I dropped my eyes from Charlie's gaze, but that was unnecessary as he got up to leave. He said his goodbyes and promised to visit again soon, and Elena and Brady both gave him a slurpy kiss on the cheek. Mom and dad walked him out to his car and I sat down on the couch, Charlie's last comment turning over in my mind. It was ironic really, because in Elena's case that might actually happen if she takes the same path I did. I hoped she would pick that path, but I wanted her to have the choice too. It made me wonder if it were possible for her, too. She's definately going in the wolf direction but would her human genes allow her to have kids? Or would the vampire and werewolf genes both outweigh the human side? The worry for both my kids future's was building, as so much was uncertain between them. I looked at Jacob and I knew he could feel it too.

"We'll deal with it whenever we come to it." He squeezed my hand.

And he was right. For the first time in a long time, we were safe. There were no hybrid sisters looking for revenge, no vampires looking for more power, no wolves looking for freedom. We were safe from danger. Now we were finally complete, and it almost felt like we were breaking reality.

_A/N- well this is it- almost! It's the end of Breaking Reality from Renesmee's view, though I'm going to write one more short chapter from Elena and Brady's view! Keep on reviewing, it makes me smile!xx_


	18. Life

_**Brady Black**_

_Get me a cookie._

Elena frowned at me and shot back "_no._"

_I'll bite you._

Elena raised one of her eyebrows in a "bring it on" way. Instead, I rolled over on the carpet we were sharing and turned my attention back to the game we were playing with Uncle Emmett. He was looking at us with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do you have to do that all the time?"

I smiled and nodded. What use was having a cool power if I wasn't going to use it? I mean, I already can't do half the best things I can do. I can't run fast when we're out, I can't have human blood even thought it tastes the best, I can't even use all my strength when Elena fights with me! It's not my fault if she's not as strong as me, no need to punish me for it! The last time it happened mom wouldn't even let me go hunting with Jasper. She's actually stopped me hunting, was she trying to kill me or whatever? Well okay, I've got enough human in me that means I don't necessarily _need_ blood to survive, but that doesn't stop me craving it or wanting it, but that's besides the point.

I'm only three years old now, but I look around five or six and my mental age is way beyond that. I look older than Elena does, but mom says that won't last very long. I know I'm lucky; I have the best family ever but sometimes I wish I had more friends. I used to have playdates with Sam's daughter, Whitney, last year but she got annoyed when I talked to the adults and she couldn't, and because I'm growing up faster than her it's kinda annoying listening to a whiny three year old all the time. Dad laughed when I told him this, and shot a funny look at my mom that I didn't really understand, but they're always doing that. I think Emily had wanted to put us together, because she always asked me to go play with Whitney, but that's just silly- girls are weird! And anyway, I don't want to have the silly look my daddy has when he looks at my mommy, it's embarrasing. I told this to my Grandpa Edward and he laughed and said that one day I'd completely understand; the look wasn't something you could help. He done the same thing looking at Bella! He says that girls can make men go soft, and I thought vampires were supposed to be scary...

Speaking of girls, I was surrounded by them. My sister was ever present; but I could get revenge. When she tries to go to sleep early I put thoughts into her head and ask her loads of questions. It really annoyed her and I always teased her about Seth, because call it a twin thing, I think she had a crush! I like to annoy Elena, but she's still my best friend and I'd kill anyone who hurt her. My momma says we used try to hurt each other, but that was only because she smelt funny and I didn't know any better. I'm glad we didn't kill each other, because it'd be weird to be in a family this crazy without my sister. She made me feel normal. But I'd never tell her because she'd go on and on about it!

I like being Brady Black. I like all the cool things that come with being a Black/Cullen. My favorite thing is running, I race Uncle Jasper all the time and sometimes I even win! When I race my daddy I win too, and he says it's embarrasing, but he's only joking. I like fighting aswell, but I had to do it in secret 'cause my mom doesn't like it. She says that I could get hurt, but I'm part vampire! And I'm almost as strong as Emmett, he says I'm a challenge! I'm going to keep trying until I cant beat them. I hope I don't have to wait until I'm fully grown, but my daddy says that when I want something I won't stop until I get it, so who knows?

There are a lot of things I don't understand about my life and how I exist, but everyone keeps telling me I'm too young to learn everything just yet. That's stupid, I'm probably smarter than a lot of human adults. Well, that's a slight exaggeration because I only develop at half the rate at which my momma did so I'm not quite that smart yet, but there are a lot of stupid humans in the world I've already realized. My family worry too much: what being a vampire/human/werewolf hybid means, how we'll handle our future lives and what will become of us, but I think they're just being silly. We'll be okay, we're the Cullen/Black family afterall, and from the stories I've heard, we're indestructible.

**_Elena Sarah Black_**.

I loved waking up. Brady hated it, which is why I always went over to his bed and jumped on it to wake him up. He always got angry, but I found it really funny. Momma always made breakfast in the mornings, and Daddy always told us stories while we waited for it to be cooked. I loved hearing stories of our family and his pack, and always wished I was there when they happened, or that I could join in. It wasn't until recently that I found out there was a chance I could be. Momma says that her and Daddy are so different, and Brady and I took after them. Brady is mostly vampire, which means that I got the Quileute gene. Daddy says that I might turn into a wolf when I'm older, but he cant be certain yet. But I will, I just know it!

My bestest friend is a wolf. Seth is twenty but he's still my bestest friend. I always tell him stuff that I don't want to tell anyone else. Like the time I tasted some of the blood from the bag Grandpa Edward had gotten for Brady when he was sick. I always wondered why everyone drank it except for Daddy and me, and I felt left out. It was the most disgusting thing ever; I spat it straight out and was too embarrased to tell anyone, except for Seth of course. Seth just smiled when I told him, and he said not to worry because he doesn't like blood either! It was easy after that; I just stopped worrying. I liked being the same as Seth -another reason I wanted to be a wolf. Seth was just amazing when he ran around in his wolf form! We always had fun together, and when he takes me for ice cream he always buys me a double scoop, so he must have fun too or he wouldn't treat me like that! Sometimes when he takees me out to the beach, girls come over and talk to him, batting their eyelashes in a stupid way that makes them look like they've got itchy eyes. I don't like when they do that, he's my best friend, not theirs! All mine.

Sometimes it's annoying living in a family of vampires, because apart from the smell that makes me rub my nose, everyone is so pretty. All of them. When I look at Auntie Rose, Grandma Bella or my momma, I feel a little bit jealous because I don't have the pale, smooth skin that they do, but instead a shade that made me look like I was always on vacation. I didn't have the pretty, gold eyes that glinted in the sunlight, but the deep chocolate brown eyes that ran in the Swan family genes. The best thing about me is my hair; a dark bronze curtain that twisted into loose curls down to my belly. My auntie Alice says I have the best hair is the family, because I got the thickness from my daddy's hair and Alice makes sure it's always soft and shiny. My Grandpa Edward heard me thinking about how I felt not as good as everyone else, and he frowned at me and told me that:

_One;_ I'm three years old and shouldn't be worrying about how I look. _Two_; I shouldn't want to look the same as everyone else because my individualtiy is something that makes me special and brilliant, and_ three_; that I'm the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, that I was perfect how I and when I'm older I'm going to break lots of boys hearts like Bella did, and if someone broke mine then they'd have a bunch of vampires and werewolves breaking their face.

I giggled when he told me that, and blushed red. I loved my Grandpa very much, but sometimes he didn't understand girls, no matter if he could read minds or not! I didn't want to break any boys hearts, I just want a boy that will look at me the way everyone in my family looks at each other, and daddy promised me it would happen. I believe him; my daddy would never lie to me! Our family is closer than that. My mommy told me that she'd answer any question I wanted to ask her honestly, and I should never ever feel I couldn't tell her anything. Not that there's really gonna be a chance for secrets in this house, with the mind readers and future tellers.

My brother is really annoying, but we always have fun together. Daddy says that if I turn into a wolf when I'm older, I'll be able to run faster than him! But Grandpa Edward laughed at this, he says Daddy is dreaming big, but I think wolves can run really fast! Brady and I are really different, even apart from the vampire/werewolf thing. Momma says our personalties are swapped around from who we got the supernatural genes and this time Brady is more like Daddy and I'm more like Momma. Brady challenges people more, he argues with me all the time and thinks he knows best! He also plays more pranks on people than I would, but we do lots of pranks together and they're the best ones. I like to read books, and Momma says there is no way I could have inherited that from Daddy 'cause he "can only read the instructions on cooking a pizza." Brady also huffs a lot more than me when he doesn't get his own ways, but boys will be boys as Momma says!

Being a member of the vampire/wolf family is definately weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I like having a special life, it's like I'm a character in one of my favorite books! Except this is real life, and its my life. I'm not stupid, I know it's going to get harder when I'm older and have to go to school and make human friends, but I do want the chance to experience something a little bit normal. I'll have Brady with me though and he will protect me. I know our family seems to attract trouble and drama, and maybe there is still more to come but no matter what happens; we'll get through it together.

**_A/N- I've been putting this off from uploading because its the end and I didn't want it to be over! :( I've had so many author and story alerts, but less reviews. Anyone who's been reading but hasn't reveiwed- nows your time! ;) but thanks to everyone who has bothered to read this:) I think I might leave the Cullens for a bit and do a Harry Potter fic, but I might come back to Brady and Elena sometime! Maybe some Twilight one shots for now? Or a different character story? Feel free to suggest something! Thanks again xxx_**


End file.
